Storm Child
by gemmysaur
Summary: In a world of nobility and magic, a child's prayer was whispered to the wind for someone, anyone to hear. In the realm of gods, a prince was banished and stripped of his title and power. A meeting between two people on a journey to prove their worth, what challenges will they overcome?
1. Chapter 1: First Thunder

Greetings, and welcome to my second fic.

 **I own neither Thor (the MCU version) nor Zero no Tsukaima.**

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Asgard -

* * *

'How did it turn out like this?' This question plagued the Odinson's mind for the most part as they arrived in the ornate, golden dome that is the gate to Asgard after being forcibly pulled back from what could have been the start of a war. It all started out so perfect. It was his coronation, the happiest and most glorious moment of his life. Instead, the it flipped upside-down harder and faster than the table he did it to.

"Why did you bring us back!?" The thunderer asked with a slightly raised voice. His golden locks barely ruffled and his tall, muscular form, covered in pristine, blue and silver armor and an unmarred flowing red cape despite just coming out of a battle.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Fury evident in the All-father's hushed but fast delivery. Odin, his one eye trained at his son, as his advanced form, clothed with gold and bronze armor, briskly walked to the raised platform with a sword in the center.

"I was protecting my home." He replied, but was immediately rebuffed.

"You couldn't even protect your friends; how can you hope to protect the kingdom!" His father fired back as he all but ripped the sword that acts as the Bifrost's key. The king of Asgard then leveled a glare at Thor's friends, one of which was injured, as he tossed the sword to Heimdall, the black-skinned, gold-armored gatekeeper. "Get him to the healing room, now!"

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if we're afraid to act." Thor tried to keep his rising anger down with willpower as hard as the uru his hammer was made of. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity, not leadership. You forgot everything I taught you..." The aged man, evident with his white hair and thick beard however, did not back down. "…about a warrior's patience."

"While you wait and be patient, the nine realms laugh at us. The old ways are done." Despite himself however, Thor was finding it harder and harder to keep his patience. "You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

It all started with a breach in the treasure room, he recalled, just as he was to be crowned king. The Realm Eternal, once thought of as impenetrable, was broken into, and while the threat was immediately dealt with, courtesy of the hulking sentinel called the Destroyer, the damage has been done. The ceremony has ended and the coronation, postponed. Thor thought of how, as the heir to the throne and prized warrior of Asgard, it is his responsibility to take action for this slight by their iceborn enemies, that he should lead the charge against the Jotuns. His father however, saw differently. Therefore, to show the other realms that they will not simply take this standing down, he enacted his plan of requital despite his father's wishes.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" His father shouted with great emphasis on his supposed faults, which unfortunately broke through the uru-forged will that held his emotions.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor screamed in retaliation. The shock of Odin's own firstborn shouting furiously at him made him pause, disappointment, clear in his face. The face what made Thor realize his mistake.

"Yes." The still-king of Asgard looked down in contemplation. "I was a fool – to think you were ready."

The plan didn't proceed as expected obviously, for while he had enlisted the help of his friends, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and his dear brother Loki, they were still outnumbered. And while he can surely take them in the hundreds with ease, not so when they pile on top of him with their vast numbers, his back to a cliff and his friends' lives on the line. The unexpected happened though, and his father appeared, mounted atop his trusted steed, Sleipneir, the golden spear of the king, Gungnir in hand. His confidence renewed, he screamed for his father to join them in a glorious battle, only to be silenced and pulled back to Asgard after his father's brief interaction with the king of Jotunheim, leading to this very exchange between them. It was then that his brother, that he admittedly forgot all about in the heat of the moment, tried to give his thoughts on the matter.

"Father-" Loki said, but the All-father naught but snarled while pointing a finger, silencing him. So much for that, Thor thought, as he looked at his raven-haired brother quivering in his black, gold and green armor.

"Thor…" There was a shift in tone. Dare he say, the voice sounded like it was trembling.

"…Odinson. You have betrayed the express command of your king." Odin continued, with the emotion only escalating from there.

"Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror, and desolation, of war!" His father ended in a fit of anger, while placing his spear in the Bifrost's control port on the platform. Said port flared to life with magic, the Odinforce, the lifeblood of Asgard, appeared like lightning as it branches out into the rough shape of the World Tree. Thor could only stare in shock and regret at his father's next words.

"You are unworthy of these realms." Odin came before him and started stripping him of his armor's disks, the symbols of royalty, something that only heightened the current emotions of the thunder god.

"You are unworthy of your title." The cape came off next, but the All-father wasn't done. He looked him in the eyes with his remaining eye, and shouted. "You're unworthy!"

"Of the loved ones, you have betrayed." The guilt brought forth by these words struck the Odinson like a bilgesnipe stampede as he wracked his brain for something, anything to ease his father's ire. Odin paused for a moment however, looked down with what seemed to be a sad look in his eye, looked back and walked to his previous position by the control port. He paused once again, looking subtly around, as if listening, but carried on. Once there, he turned to him again and raised his hand.

"I now take from you, your power…" Power flowed as his words echoed throughout the chamber. Mjolnir, his trusted weapon and constant companion ripped off his hands by magic greater than his own, and into the hands of his father.

"…in the name of my father, and his father before." Each word, a mystery. Each phrase, a miracle. Such was the power of the king of Asgard, as Thor felt his armor was getting peeled off his body, and the spark within him, going dim.

"I, Odin, All-father, cast you out!" His own father shot him with a brilliant torrent of energy, completely depleting him of his mystical might and throwing him into the activated portal. The last things he saw were the downcast expression of his father as he held Mjolnir at level with his face, and Loki in panic as he ran off. Then, everything turned blank.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Tristain Academy of Magic -

* * *

It was the day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual, where students of magic in their second year are to call on their familiars, their life companions. As such, one class had gathered in one of the pentagon-shaped magic academy's courtyards to have space for the event. It was a wide, open, grassy plane of lush, green grass bounded by the structures that connect the towers the academy to each other.

While everyone wished for fantastical beasts as familiars, like those of dragons or manticores, few ever get anything more than rather tame or mundane partners. This was evident in the non-human beings currently resting or loitering around on the grass with their masters. One has a giant mole, another has a palm-sized frog, another, an owl. There are also uncommon ones like that giant eyeball thing, and that damn Germanian wench's fire salamander. Of course, the resident genius, the blue-haired Tabitha had to summon something as impressive as a dragon. Among the students, one stood out due to not having a partner yet. Her long, curly strawberry-blonde hair swayed with a small breeze, as does the school uniform and color-coded cape on her petite body.

Louise Francois Leblanc De la Valliere was the only student left yet to summon hers, and the prior summonings really put a damper on her mood. She wished with all her heart and mind that Brimir, or any gods out there listening to give her a familiar. To prove that she has potential as a mage. That she's not merely a 'Zero'. It is their Familiar Summoning Ritual, and it is her turn to do hers. While she may have sounded a bit desperate while reciting her chant, she still held onto the hope that it will work, and that it will bear fruit in the form of a dragon, or even a lowly creature. She will make do with a common rat, if anything.

Completing the chant, she waited with bated breath, but it was for naught as it didn't even cause an explosion that her casting normally does. She supposed she should've expected it and never bothered to try. She was but a failure, a commoner posing as a mage. This was the final nail in the coffin labeled, 'Louise's career as a mage'. Or rather, it would have been had it not been for the clouds in the sky coming together in a cylindrical formation.

She looked to Professor Colbert for instructions, but found him wide-eyed and looking at the sky. She then looked to others and found them in the same state. With nothing else to distract her, she looked up at the unnatural phenomenon as well. From the center of the clouds, a beam of light shot down and blasted the ground in front of her with such force that she was trying with all her might to not fall backwards from the winds it brought. She internally cursed her petite frame, not for the first time in her life.

The light dimmed and the winds weakened, and for but a split second, she saw a silhouette of a person from within the torrent of energy, before she had to cover her eyes for fear of some dirt or what not blinding her. The wind going still a few seconds later was the signal for her to open her eyes, and to her delight and disappointment, there was a person. Granted, it was a really big person that was laying on the ground. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a hard chin covered by a stubble. Bulging muscles that made even the soldiers of the academy look like her compared to Kirche, much to her chagrin.

She offhandedly heard Guiche mention something about there being hybrids between humans and orcs, but she ignored it in favor of looking over what could be her familiar. He was dressed in a simple, but seemingly high-quality, form-fitting blue-grey long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants. For a moment, as she observed him get up, she thought him to be a noble, and also for a moment, thought of the political ramifications of such. The shoulder-length locks atop his handsome head, that puts most everyone in school to shame, doesn't help either.

The only thing that helped convince her that the huge man groggily standing up in front of her may not be a noble was that he was spouting nonsense in what seems to be another language while looking at the sky. Perhaps an attendant from another kingdom? From the unknown lands? A noble that went crazy? An unarmored knight perhaps? That went crazy? At this point, she thought, anything would be better than having a noble for a familiar. She composed herself, and walked towards the man, and held herself like a Valliere would to address him.

"Greetings. My name is Louise Francois Leblanc De la Valliere, and today forth, I am your master. State your name, familiar." She said, internally feeling pride for not messing it up and saying it with dignity fitting for her position. After all, she did summon something, proving herself as capable of even at least one spell.

The man looked towards her with an angry, or at least she assumes it to be, look on his face, which she admits, is very scary, given that he's large enough to probably snap her like a twig. He looked her up and down like one would an insect, which she also admits annoyed her.

He spoke, "You, what land is this? Vanaheim? Svartelfheim? Alfheim?"

"Tristain's Academy for Magic?" She supplied, then followed up after her head clicked upon an observation. "Wait, you can speak the common tongue! Why didn't you do so first!?"

However, she was ignored, as if by a great realization dawning upon him after all the nonsense he just asked, he spoke, "Oh no, this is Midgard, isn't it?"

He then turned around and started shouting at the sky, calling it 'ham-doll' or something, like a lunatic. 'Oh great', she thought. She finally succeeded in casting a spell, and it still isn't performed perfectly. She turned to her teacher to ask for another chance, but he seemed to be too busy on his knees, analyzing the charred ground beneath the strange man. Funny, she didn't notice that before, it was as interesting as it was detailed, and it was very much so. Regardless, she ignored it, and pull the unknown man's arm for his attention.

She asked once again, the high-and-mighty-looking man in front of her, "What is your name familiar?"

"I am Thor. Son of Odin, prince of Asgard and…" He stopped. As if struck by an act of god, he suddenly lost all that attitude and was reduced to a sad little… well, big… man. He slumped forward, and sat down on the grass for good measure. He spoke, "…or rather, I used to be."

She was confused as to what he meant. Surely, he can't be saying that he's a former prince, right? While this man has the looks and grooming for it, his build speaks of great military training, which would be far too rare for one of such station, not that she had experience there, but still. His dejected expression all but confirmed it. She has a disowned noble, royalty no less, as her familiar. She doesn't know how one should act in such a situation for as far as she knows, there is no precedent for summoning one, much less summoning a human at all. Regardless, gulping inaudibly as she made up her mind and steeled herself, she made her attempt at salvaging the situation.

"I see. Then – I'll continue with the ritual." She noted how he didn't care, so maybe, it was fine to continue. She chanted the binding spell for a few seconds with half a mind on her familiar. He still didn't budge, only shrugging at her words, so perhaps, he's fine with it. Finished with reciting the spell, she "reluctantly", as a maiden to an unknown yet attractive man, made for a kiss on her familiar. She could only thank Brimir that he was sitting down as the half a mail difference in their height would make for an awkward sight, more so than it already is.

One kiss later, and the familiar, Thor, gave a reaction. He reeled back, as if touching fire. He spoke in a chastising way, "Child, I would suggest not to give kisses to others, especially those who may very well be a hundred times your elder, lest they…"

He paused, staring at his left hand that looked as if it was being burned, leaving the familiar mark on his skin. His expression turned from shock and slight amusement, to furious. He stood up, her head only reaching halfway up his chest, with rage in his eyes for what he perceives to be a slight. She was right. It was very scary to see the man angry, and he was very much so.

"You tried to warp my mind! You think your little tricks will work on Thor!? I will have you know that…" She could only watch in fear as he raised his arm that was thicker than her leg, to reach for her. Brimir knows what vengeance one born of royalty will bestow upon her.

BAM!

He dropped to the ground like a sack of beef from the world's sexiest cow, beside his head was a ball of ice no larger than her fist. Louise looked around for who did it, and found a wide-eyed Tabitha, looking at her familiar. There was no mistaking that blue hair, red-rimmed glasses and typical academy uniform topped with a blue cloak, signifying her year in the academy, her staff in one hand and an open book in the other, but the expression was more than she's ever seen from the smaller girl. The pinkette supposed it was because he was to attack her, and for that she was grateful for the blue-haired girl with the stone-faced facade.

It was then that the professor finally gained his bearings and walked to them. She noted how the bald, glasses-wearing teacher of theirs inserted what looked like a small book to write on. He probably deemed it necessary to draw the mark on the ground, and she agrees that it is important. However, he should've been more attentive for the safety of his students.

The professor coughed for their attention and spoke, "I'm sorry Miss Valliere. I was a bit… lost in the moment. Thank you, Miss Tabitha, for your timely response. Now, Miss Valliere, we have to bring your familiar to the infirmary and keep him there until such time that he wakes up. Hopefully, he will have cooled his head enough to speak. For safety, though, we will have one of the teachers nearby, as well as some of our guards. Meanwhile, I will have words with the headmaster."

"But Professor Colbert, what if he isn't calm by then? I mean, he called himself a former prince! He's royalty, disowned as he is." Louise reasoned, supplying what she learned from her brief exchange with her familiar. "What if he still holds a high position? What if they wage war for him!?"

The now named Professor Colbert tried to calm her down, "Calm down Miss Valliere. The headmaster will protect you, as will the academy, me included. For now, we need to talk it out with your familiar regarding the circumstances between you two and hopefully, should countries come to blows, he can defuse it. That, however, is the worst-case scenario for us, let us think positive."

The professor looked to the petite bluenette, "Miss Tabitha, can your help carry Miss Valliere's familiar to the infirmary?"

She replied with the slightest of nods, and then whistles for her familiar. A 3-mail tall blue dragon she named Sylphid. She levitated the unconscious body and dumped it on the dragon's back to carry to the infirmary. Tabitha climbed up afterwards, and once she was seated, she looked back to Louise and patted the dragon, specifically, on the spot behind her, signifying her calling the pinkette to ride with her.

Louise, touched by the action, was all the more grateful for the silent girl. She immediately boarded Sylphid, and with a tap to the neck from Tabitha, it took off. Looking back, Louise saw the professor telling everyone else to pack up and have the rest of the time to rest and get used to their familiars. He then briskly made way for, she assumes, the headmaster's office. Little did they know of the commotion happening in the capital of Tristain at the same.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Asgard's Throne Room -

* * *

Frigga, the queen of Asgard and wife to the All-father gasped at the news of her eldest son's banishment, courtesy of Loki. While she acknowledges that it was not out of character for him to be brash, she did not expect his acting out like that, and for Odin to give such a heavy-handed punishment. Still, she could only agree with his decision, if only to attempt to avert the inevitable war with the Frost Giants that this will bring.

Hearing the chamber doors opening, she looked over to find Odin walking towards her, to sit on his throne beside hers. As he neared, she asked, "Is there no other way?"

Odin merely shrugged wearily as he plopped down to the golden seat. "He has disobeyed his king... his fate is in his own hands now. "

Frigga sighed at her husband's answer. She turned to her husband once more. "A silver lining, yes? Where did you send him though?"

The king merely shrugged yet again, this time resting his arm on one side of the seat, and his chin cupped on his hand. "I sent him to where I learned mine 6000 Midgardian years ago, back when mine father was still alive and king."

She answered with a question. "To Midgard? I suppose it is a suitable place to learn humility from. After all, humanity is the pinnacle of progress."

"Nay. I suppose Elven years would be the correct term. They follow the same measurements of time as Midgard for a long time now, after all. Regardless, we can only hope for the best for our son."

The queen smiled. "As do I, my king. As do I."

* * *

 **Bilgesnipe** **–** Tall, scaly, huge antlers… you don't have those? Well, they are repulsive. And they're not of Earth. It was offhandedly mentioned by Thor to trample anything in its paths, likening to it how Asgardians tend to fight despite their being more advanced.

 **Mail –** Unit of measurement used in Zero no Tsukaima. I assume it to be a meter approximately.

 **AN:**

Hello, and thank you for taking the time to read this second experiment. It is a long time coming since I thought this up, but only now had the balls to post, not only because I prefer reading over writing, but for the readers of my first fic, that hasn't been updated in a long time.

First, I would apologize if roughly half the chapter is adapted straight from the first movie (though to be fair, that was the highlight of the movie for me). It was the perfect time, imo, that Thor can cross over to another realm, and starting it out in the ZNTverse and without so much as a call back to the Thor movie could come off as lacking context and rushing it. Though, there may be other ways to do it, I'm unsure as to how, so yeah. Also, sorry for the second half being basically, halfway through the episode 1 or so, only being the summoning ritual.

I always thought that these two stories are great potential crossovers, but it seems other writers disagree (or don't know or care about either). The elves, the portal to Earth, magic, everything about the ZNT-verse just screams Norse Mythology (which I know little about) so I thought about giving it a shot. As for the lack of Saito, for his fans, sorry, but he's kinda an easily replaced piece of the puzzle (even though I like him and would want to see a xover fic about him).

For them readers of Legendary, I would like to say sorry for the lack of update. Work piled up, leaving with little free time, combined with dried up well of ideas on how to write it made it difficult to do so. Hopefully, I get out of this funk by stimulating my brain with another fic.


	2. Chapter 2: In Mortal Flesh

Greetings, and welcome to chapter 2 of Storm Child.

 **I own neither Thor (the MCU version) nor Zero no Tsukaima.**

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Somewhere in Tristain Magic Academy -

* * *

It was a familiar sensation. One of combat, where he gets bashed in the head, only more painful, likely due to his changed physiology. The All-father saw him unworthy of even his own body that he was transformed fully into a human, and this human body had a throbbing headache. He thought back to how he came into this situation, and his anger flared to life at the memory, further making worse the headache. One of a little pink human inscribing runes onto his hand and an attempt at warping his mind.

Eyes opened, revealing eyes of the deepest blue. Thor stared at a white ceiling for a few moments as the last vestiges of his headache disappears. Sitting up, he observed the surroundings for a moment while he controls his rage. White walls, wood on the bottom, plain window, night sky with one red and one blue moon, wooden flooring, a single bed with pristine white sheets disturbed by his use of it, headboard a bit cracked and his hand is shown to be the culprit, a wooden cabinet, wooden table, wooden… something, cabinet again, he guessed, a black-haired woman in a peculiar clothing, wooden tables and chairs…

A black-haired woman. One who stood by the bed, where he previously laid his head, and she looked to be paralyzed in fear. He positioned his body in the least threatening way he knew; torso facing her, arms at the side and relaxed hands where she can see them. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello. I uh... am sorry for getting a bit worked up. You can relax now. I mean you no harm." Thor said and laid still in wait for her reaction.

"Oh. Ohh, I'm sorry milord. I… I should've greeted you first. M-my name is Siesta. I a-am a maid here in the academy and I was sent to tend to you in your s-stay." Clearly still shaken, but she was trying. The phrase, 'please don't hurt me' was evident in her face, despite the smile she tried to show.

"At ease Siesta. I won't hurt you." The blonde gave a disarming smile. "My name is Thor, by the way. I'm… not from here, but I hope we can get along. Will that be okay?"

The sudden casualness of the noble before her made her relax, and his smile didn't help against it either. She supposed he was just grumpy from what happened prior, if what she heard was right. Noble or not, no one wants to suddenly get pulled away from their loved ones and become a familiar for another noble. Without strain this time, she smiled as she spoke. "That would be nice milord. Thank you."

As if remembering something, she hastily followed with, "Oh, excuse me sir. Do you wish to eat? I just came back from the kitchen with some food for you for when you awaken."

"Yes, yes. Thank you." Thor gave the maid a wink when he walked over and sat down by the table, and Siesta put the food in front of him. Try as she might at thinking that interacting with nobles are a bad thing, her maiden heart, with no small part from secretly reading books about steamy commoner-noble relationships, made her show otherwise as she flashed the man a smile of her own.

They then proceeded to have small talk in-between bites as the Odinson asked her things about this world, and her experiences in it. Not a lot in the way of happiness with regards to interactions with nobles, Thor noticed, with the way she tries to subtly dodge the topic. In exchanged, he regaled here with tales of his homeland, Asgard. She found it amazing that in that land, there was no discrimination between nobles and commoners, and that one only gets higher on the hierarchy with hard work and achievements. With that, she unknowingly gave away the confirmation to his observation.

It was a casual, if a bit reserved atmosphere, and it seemed Siesta found herself enjoying it a lot. Considering how she acts now and how she did prior, it was a big thing for her. She now talks animatedly as she recounts her daily activities, including what she would've been doing now. That is however enough to end their little chat as Thor was reminded that he should've asked something first, and with how the little maid's face contorted into a frown, she remembered something as well. Taking the first shot however, the Odinson asked, "Siesta, might I ask how long I was out? I can make a guess from the difference in the sky now and earlier but I'd rather be sure."

The dark-haired woman smiled again, but a bit more subdued as she answered. "Oh, it's only a few hours since you woke sir. I am however surprised that your head is durable enough to… I-I'm sorry!"

The blonde man could only smile as he calmed her down. "It's okay. I know more than most how hard-headed I am. Except the All-father, he probably knows that best."

With Siesta calming down, she remembered again what she was to do, stood up from the seat beside him that she claimed sometime during their chat and excused herself to notify the professors that he was awake like she should have hours ago. That, and requested that he stay for the moment until she gets back. She opened the door, faced him for a moment to bow and closed the door as she left. The silence that came after left the thunderer to his thoughts, among which was how he screwed up and got banished as a result. Melancholy came soon after as he thought of how he was to live in this world. Definitely not under a compulsion, was the first thing he decided on and was one that he intends to enforce when he gets the chance. With that in mind, he recalled the things Siesta told him to get a feel of how this land, of Tristain works.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Tristain Academy's Headmaster's Office -

* * *

Professor Colbert burst through the door to the headmaster's office after hours of reading anything and everything related to familiars, not only to get answers on what the familiar runes met, or what the runes on the ground meant, or if there was a precedent for summoning humans, but also to appease the little pink girl's worries over summoning a disowned royalty of another kingdom. For while the man was no longer of a position of power, the ramifications of spiriting away such a prized warrior, if what he saw of the man was any indication, will surely be a problem in the future. Setting aside those thoughts, he said a hasty hello to Miss Longueville and walked up to the headmaster's desk.

"Headmaster Osmond, I need you to look at some things I found. As you can recall from the briefing from one of the other professors earlier, Miss Valliere summoned a human familiar, and one of former noble standing no less. I looked up on familiar rituals up to the time of the great Brimir himself, and found about the summoned man's runes."

Colbert pulled out a book from his robes and opened it to a marked page to present it to the headmaster, to which the wisened old man with long flowing silver hair and beard looked and sported an expression of deep thought. One arm moved to pull back the sleeves of the long brown magician robes he wore to let the other arm settle his staff on the side to rest on the desk.

"Where did you find this professor? And what of the runes on the ground?" Old Osmond asked.

"That's the thing sir. I found it not in the history books or even the secret archives, but in the the stories of 6000 years ago. While there were mentions of human, or rather, humanlike familiars more recent than that, none were as prominent as the great Brimir himself and his elven familiar. As for the other, none yet sir." Colbert pointed to the drawn familiar runes to emphasize his point.

"My word. Colbert, Miss Longueville, make sure anything discussed in this room stays inside. Something as serious as potentially summoning a legendary familiar all but demands it. On that note, is there word yet on the man waking up?"

Before the bald professor could respond, a knock on the door was heard. The green-haired Longueville stood up, dusted her dark blue robes, adjusted her glasses and went to answer the door after looking for the headmaster's approval. The person behind the door revealed herself to be the maid sent to care for the familiar. Longueville ushered her in and closed the door behind her.

"Yes my dear?" the oldest man in the room asked.

"Sirs, ma'am, Miss Valliere's familiar, he refers to himself as Thor, has awoken an hour ago. My apologies for forgetting to notify you an hour ago, but he was rather easy to talk to that I just lost myself in the moment and…"

"That would be enough my dear." Osmond raised his hand to ease the maid. He then turned to the bald professor. "Come Colbert. There's no time to waste. Let us meet sir Thor. Miss…"

"Siesta, headmaster." The maid filled in.

"Miss Siesta. Please inform Miss Valliere of this development and bring her over to sir Thor as well. We best explain to him the circumstances and the little miss best be present then."

"Yes sir. I shall take my leave then." Siesta bowed and made haste to the door, thanking the green-haired secretary for opening the door for her.

"Colbert. Let us leave what we discussed for now. We have more pressing matters." Osmond said with finality as he stood up, collected his staff and walked towards the door as well.

The elderly man and his interim sidekick walked down a spacious hallway with white walls, stone flooring and wooden doors of the students' rooms at equal intervals on both sides. They were currently in the Void tower, where the students live, and their destination was an empty room at the bottom floor. The past few minutes were that of silence as they individually thought of how to act around the man they were visiting. Just as they were to have one last turn at the corner, they were surprised to see young Louise running past them from the turn they were to go. Her face was contorted into one of fear which got them confused and in a battle-ready state of mind. Looking towards the corner, they were surprised to see three guards tripping over each other, as if pushed with great force.

The duo went into high alert while beginning the chants to their magic, only to be stopped by another guard, this time flying and landing on top of them, dropping them to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Professor Colbert could only push the armored man on top of him off enough to see the blonde man his student summoned running off in pursuit of the pinkette. The man on top of them finally composing himself, got off and helped them up. Old Osmond then asked to be briefed about the situation as they ran.

The guard nodded and kept pace with them through the hallways, all the while giving his recollection of the past events. Apparently, the past few hours spent with the four of them guarding the room for a man out cold was relatively silent. Even the maid's leaving and telling them of the man being awake was spent with just them talking with each other. Minutes prior however, a student who named herself Louise Valliere came by to ask about the man they were guarding and asked if she could talk with him. They were unsure at first, but relented upon hearing that said man was her supposed familiar. Chaos ensued when she ran out of the room with the man on her tail, banging the door on one of the guards.

Minutes passed and the two mages were growing weary of the run, not to mention the guard who had to do so while in full armor. Colbert made notice of how they ran by a few guards on the ground either lying down or picking themselves up, but students and maids were untouched, shocked as they were. That told the professor that at the very least, past the disowned noble's rage was a sensible man.

Turning one last corner towards the library, they found the large, blonde man in a standoff against one of their own students, Miss Tabitha, Colbert thought, with Miss Valliere directly behind the bluenette with fear in her eyes. There was no denying the blue hair, small stature, books on the floor and staff taller than herself. 'Why bother though?' the bald man thought. He has proven himself strong enough to make their guards look like greenhorn adventurers and speed that puts his admittedly rusty reflexes to shame. Surely, he could've just rushed past the child who looked to only weight as much as one of his arms easily.

"Excuse me, sir." Osmond spoke, much to the surprise of the professor. "Please calm down, we would rather there be no one hurt. We only wish to talk."

To show he meant it, the old man slowly putting down his staff on the floor. Colbert followed suit. The man however did not relax in the slightest, not even opening his tight fists. He did however, decided to reply. "I've come to get the little witch to undo the runes on my hand and the mind control that came with it, none else unless she wishes to. I've no qualms with your people otherwise."

"Milord, please calm down. We will talk it over in one of the lecture halls a short walk from here, if you will. Everyone here will be there, including Miss Valliere, who summoned and branded you. Our staffs will be kept to the side away from us, will that be fine?" As expected of the headmaster, Colbert thought. Calm and collected when the situation demands it.

"You. Old man. You speak as if you can do no magic without your little sticks. How can I trust you?" Thor, the professor reminded himself, answered back. What caught his attention however, was the mention of magic without a focal point.

"You can do magic without a focal point!?" He shouted the question before he can reign his curiosity in.

"Perhaps I can. Perhaps not. What of it?" The blonde man became reserved with his words, clearly realizing what he said.

"Colbert. Please, not now. I admire your pursuit of knowledge, but any more of that now and I will choke you personally with my beard." The old man beside him said.

As if amused by the elder's words, the summoned man straightened. "Very well. I will comply, if only to hasten the removal of the runes and whatever charm was used on me."

The headmaster nodded at the blonde and turned around to walk to lead the way to the nearest classroom. Colbert and the blonde man followed suit. The bald man did not miss however, how Miss Tabitha's legs collapsed from under her. He couldn't blame her though. The man was a force to be reckoned with, and if he really is able to use magic without an object to focus with, then he'd be a valuable asset to any kingdom. So much so that he fears their worst nightmare coming true, and a battle was waged.

"Miss Valliere, Miss Tabitha, once you're ready, please come in." He said just as he entered the room.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Empty Classroom near the Library -

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation Sir Thor. As headmaster of this academy, I would like to personally welcome you to our humble institution. My name is Osmond, and you may refer to me as such. I am not a stickler to the rules and name-calling, and I heard from young Siesta that you are much the same." Louise heard the headmaster say to start the conversation.

She observed the room and noted how it was the same as the one her class uses. A half-circle shaped room with wooden flooring, stone walls and a theather-style seating arrangement that follows the curved wall, in that each subsequent row is elevated higher going towards the back of the room. Professor Colbert sat at one side of the room by the windows, and her familiar sat by himself on the other side, near her and the door. The proximity to the large man was enough that Louise found sitting next to the professor enticing. She pulled Tabitha and made haste for the other side of the room.

It was when they sat down that the headmaster decided to continue. "Now, with regards to your summoning and branding of a familiar here, as the highest authority of this academy, I would like to express my sincerest apologies on behalf of my student, my professor and my staff. Before anything else however, I assume you do not have the same practices in the land where you're from? Your being spirited into this land is in no way intentional, I give you my word."

"Rarely are there ever any humanoids, much less humans that are summoned in all 6000 years of history of the summoning ritual, as you may have remembered from your being summoned, being the only human then. Among those recorded, not much has been said, either due to the noble ending the summoned individual, releasing said individual and never attempting to summon again, information being kept under wraps to prevent political problems that may arise, the summoned retaliating at the sudden call or any other factors not privy to us."

With each word that was said, Louise felt more and more guilty with what she did, accidental it may have been, and the way the headmaster said 'ending the summoned individual' sent chills down her spine. She knew a lot of nobles were bad, but not that bad. Still, she felt her heart breaking all the same. Only when her classmate, Tabitha, someone she barely even speaks to much less associates with, held her hand in support, did she calm down a bit.

"Now, with regards to your branding, I admit that it is a lapse on our judgement. My student for continuing with it, and my colleague for letting it pass. The familiar runes are meant to subdue a summoned beast to not attack or hurt the master, and make it easier for loyalty to build within them. As to how it affects a human, I know not. I am sorry my good man." Osmond said in continuation with his earlier words.

This time, Louise was sent for a loop, in that while she had some semblance of hope due to there being a precedent to human summoning, the fact that she was reminded of what familiar runes do, sent all that optimism crashing down. He had every reason to hate her if the same was applied to him, though how he can tell he was under something was something that did not enter her mind.

"The worst news however, is that we know not how to remove it other than death to either the familiar or the master, and as you may likely realize, we intend to enforce it not to happen. Therefore, the best solution to make amends we can come up with at the moment is to offer you a place in the academy, to live here until such time that we could come up with a way to remove it and send you back from where you came. What say you good sir?"

Louise waited with bated breath for her familiar's answer as she looked at his straight face. His eyes were downcast and deep in thought, impressive arms crossed over his large chest as he sat there on the other end of the room. She would lose everything either way. It may not be now, but later on, he would go. Still, couldn't she at least have some semblance of happiness? To enjoy her success in summoning? To have a familiar to be by her side through thick and thin, even if only for a scant amount of time? It was only Tabitha's hand on hers that let her keep her cool as she waited.

"Very well. Given my own circumstances, it's not like I have much else to lose. I accept, but I will act accordingly should something else attract my ire, if that is fine with you. I will give you my word however, that I will hold back to not kill someone. Maim or seriously injure perhaps, but not kill." Thor, as the headmaster called her familiar, said with the faintest of smiles on his face. Louise thought, 'was this perhaps a silver lining for her?'

"On another note, what does a familiar do? If it is within my capacity and it's not something that breaches my moral code, I may not be opposed to doing some of it."

The headmaster smiled at that, seemingly content that the blonde man could be reasoned with and was willing for a compromise. He looked to their side of the room and spoke, "Professor Colbert, if you will. My back is killing me and we aren't exactly in the best of shape to stay standing for a long while."

He looked towards the human familiar next. "My sir, your stamina is rather impressive for your size, as is your strength and skill. Anyways, Colbert here is a teacher and typically handles things with regards to familiars among other topics. If you will, professor."

The professor in front of them listening to the conversation stood up and walked to the front to replace the headmaster who went back to his seat.

"Good day Sir Thor. I am Professor Colbert, as was mentioned prior. As to what familiars do, well, familiars are called upon by a mage to be his servant and partner for life. As to what they do, it is up to the master, and depending on the familiar, it can vary from picking up ingredients to scouting nearby areas to peeping up women's skirts…" The professor looked towards the headmaster with narrowed eyes, as if judging the man for something related to that last one, Louise noted.

Cough. "Erm, larger ones, like Miss Zerbst's fire salamander can be used for battle if so inclined, and Miss Tabitha's impressive familiar, a dragon, can do so too, as well as be a mode of transport for her and others, as she had her dragon do so with you."

Thor looked towards the blunette beside her in a new light as he smiled this time instead of the earlier leer that would've killed a lesser man. "You have my thanks little blue maiden. Please convey the same to your dragon."

Colbert continued. "Now, with regards to you and your high combat proficiency, have you been my familiar, you would be relegated to protecting me more than anything else. Of course, that would be up to you sir and Miss Valliere, on what decision you will come upon."

"I see. I am not opposed to such a job myself, though I find no immediate threat in this place, so that would leave me relatively jobless for quite a while. What say you little pink maiden?" Blue eyes came upon her as a smile flashed on his lips. At any other point, she may have flushed, but the recollection of prior events and words stopped that. Instead, she focused on a smile, as she shifted her thoughts to happier ones. Ones where the man in front of her agreed to be her familiar, if only until they find a way to dispel the runes and send him back. Disregarding the fact that he just confessed to crippling people who crosses him, it was a dream come true for her, temporary as it was.

"I-I accept. Though, I suppose I'll have to have another bed arranged for you s-since my preparation only goes so far as a stack of straw for an animal… to sleep… in." Louise said, with her voice quivering for a bit. Whether from excitement of from earlier fears, she neither knew nor cared.

"What was your name again? Ruiz? Baler? My apologies, but I was rather occupied with other thoughts at the time." Thor said, and then her mood plummeted. Seriously, won't it hurt to at least remember her name!?

"MY NAME IS LOUISE FRANCOIS LEBLANC DE LA VALLIERE YOU…" The pinkette stopped herself there as she noticed how her anger got the best of her at the moment. She supposed she was just tired from all the running and thinking of how not to die earlier. She coughed and stood upright and put her arms at her sides as compared to the explosive position she was in earlier.

Cough. "My name is Louise Francois Leblanc…"

"De La Valliere. It's quite the name. A bit of a mouthful if I may add. Where does your name end and your father's name start? Or do you do your names differently?" Thor said with an amused expression, as if he knew exactly what her name was. Was that to lighten the mood? To make her stop quivering in fear of him snapping her in half and using her as a toothpick?

Regardless, she answered. "It is Louise Francois Leblanc, though Louise is enough. What do you mean by my father's name? We end our names with our family name, is it different from yours?"

"Well, I am Thor Odinson, for being the son of Odin. Or rather, used to. Now I am just Thor." He said with a depreciating smile, and the sudden shift in tone was not missed by anyone. To the rescue then, was Professor Colbert.

"Sir Thor, you said earlier of not needing a focal point to cast magic. Is it true?" Forever the academic that he is, his first thought of a topic to divert from the existing one was such.

The blonde could appreciate that, it seemed, even if there were better things to talk about. "I used to. My banishment not only meant I am dismissed from my birthright of being the next in line, I am stripped fully of any magic I may have had. But, yes. Most warriors of Asgard are able to some degree, but still opt for a weapon as we have the preference of physical combat."

"I see. Is it perhaps firstborn magic like that of elves? How do you suppose you fare in our system of magic though? What is your primary element? What sort of magic can you do?" The academic was slowly losing himself to his curiosity, and so the headmaster deemed fit to step in.

"Colbert. Control yourself. Sir Thor, you need not answer these questions. That you have already revealed something as big as no longer being able to use magic is a sign of great trust on your part. Thank you. Though, if I may, however did your father remove your magic? For the longest time, we thought it was not possible, and is the nightmare of any mage."

"It's fine, it's fine. So long as we continue to be at peace with each other, I see no reason to hold back anything I deem unimportant. To answer some of Colbert's, it would be the elements of the storm. Wind, rain, lightning, used to be under my command. I know not what firstborn magic is , though am admittedly not the type to learn about it. As for yours Old Osmond, the All-father giveth, the All-father taketh. No other explanation required."

"All-father… king?" Tabitha chose that moment to break her silence out of her own curiosity.

"Yes, king." Thor replied. "That aside…"

A knock on the door stopped all conversation for a moment. The headmaster answered for them as he stood, and the door opened to reveal a maid with black hair, and what looked to be a royal courier. Louise wondered what it could be about so she strained her ears for whatever was being talked about. She heard things about an immovable magic item, the crater in the princess' garden, a hammer, the way people couldn't make heads or tails where it came from, and that it happened a few hours ago. Unknown to her however, her familiar was listening with great attention as well and his face, had anyone been paying attention, was in a state of determination, as if to take back what was his.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Castle of Tristain -

* * *

Princess Henrietta de Tristain, the crown princess of Tristain sat on a high-quality velvet chair fit for her position as she waited for the message to be sent to Headmaster Osmond for immediate seeing. Her purple hair topped with a pristine silver crown laid low as she looked towards the ground. Her hands joined together in front of her chest that is covered modestly by a white dress with long sleeves, a purple cape over her shoulders.

Several hours ago, she saw the sky light up as an object landed several tens of mail away from her with so much force that despite the distance, she was flung back a few. Upon opening her eyes what she assumed to be seconds later, she was surprised to see that a crater 40 mail wide and 2 mail deep. In the center was something that vaguely resembled a hammer, only with a head too big to the point of being unwieldly for normal humans and a handle too short to effectively use with what she assumed to be a heavy head. Not that she knew much about things like that but still. It was an enigma on how it got there as she was pretty sure despite her inexperience that no man can chuck that thing at the sky with that much force and that much precision, from a great distance to not be noticed.

Magic, she thought as with most questions with no clear answer, but it was never that easy, and so they called for Headmaster Osmond of Tristain Magic Academy to have a look at it. She was pulled out of her musing by a hand on her right shoulder. She looked up to see her mother smile at her. Her hair a deeper purple than that of Henrietta, was topped by a white headdress. Her dress was maroon with pink on the chest topped with white frills and a large collar extending past her shoulders.

"It would not do good to stress yourself over this Henrietta. You would best spend this time to rest and prepare for your upcoming visit to the academy, would you not?" Her mother gave her something else to think about and for that, she was grateful, as she was reminded that she would see her best friend again, something that she was looking forward to for a long time.

"Thank you mother. You're right. I should let those who know better handle it, yes?" The princess looked to the queen with a smile.

"Not everything though, but this one is out of the ordinary and isn't something you were taught to handle. I'm sure even Cardinal Mazarin, for all his wisdom knows not what to do with it. Come now child, it's getting late." Queen Marianne held her daughter in her arms for a moment, and and ushered her go.

Upon reaching the door, Henrietta turned back towards her mother, who is now walking towards Cardinal Mazarin's office, likely to catch wind of what was currently happening. She then looked towards the large open windows to see the two moons of Halkegenia, red and blue, just like her and her dearest friend. Even the sizes were accurate, in that the red one was smaller, though if Louise knew about her thoughts, she would probably forget all manners and get angry. With pleasant thoughts, she left to prepare for bed, and imagine their interactions in two weeks' time.

* * *

 **Mail** – Unit of measurement in Halkegenia. I assume it to be about a meter.

 **Firstborn magic** – Magic where, instead of focusing mana (they call it willpower here) on a focal point like humans, elves call for the power of spirits in their surroundings, making for potent spells and no need for an item to serve as a focal point.

Siesta's reading commoner-master relationships – I can't remember if this is canon, but meh. It doesn't really detract from anything.

 **AN:**

Okay. That was a doozy. It's tiring and it's only 5k words. Wow. Anyways, POV experiments yet again, with it only changing when there's a scene cut. On another note, I think I might have went overboard with commas yet again. Please tell me if I do, or if there's better ways to go about it.

Re: story, nothing much happens, just some fillery stuff to set up future chapters hopefully. Tabitha being badass when it counts, I like imagining Louise running from an angry Thor, I also like Thor throwing people around, and I sure as hell like Tabitha, so yeah. Sorry – not sorry.

I hope I didn't make them OOC here. I mean, Thor might be open-minded once you dig under all that berserker thing, but idk. He's pretty chill. Louise can't abuse him because former royalty and all that jazz. That, and you can't really bully someone who looks like a meatshop gained sentience. Why Tabitha's around though, coincidence really, though I don't think it really got explained well enough in this chapter, as she just kinda popped up. My bad.

Oh, and if you're that guy who imagines Thor speaking Japanese for the setting (hi-five fellow weab), then I'd like to share that I imagine him to have Suwabe Junichi (Fate Stay Night's Archer) as his VA due to both him and Chris Hemsworth having them smooth, deep voice. If not that, then his official Japanese dub voice is Miyake Kenta (Boku no Hero Academia's All Might) for the Avengers movie.

As for how Thor is able to throw around soldiers, note that he's built like a wrestler and was noted by Coulson to make his highly trained agents look like minimum wage mall cops, and considering the training then for guards in a school vs training for a worldwide defense organization… Yeah.

Lastly, I'd just like to note that this is my fastest update ever (in two stories, and one is on hiatus at the moment), but still. I can't say that it'll stay that way though.

Thank you to all follows and favorites (23 and 9) in five days. You guys rock. Special thanks to Mobydicks and yay for commenting. Me too dick, me too. I want to see his redemption come to fruition.

This is gemmysaur, over and out.


	3. Chapter 3 Journey into Mystery

Greetings, and welcome to chapter 3 of Storm Child.

 **I own neither Thor (the MCU version) nor Zero no Tsukaima.**

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Tristain Magic Academy -

* * *

It was a perfect morning for one Guiche de Gramont. He opened his eyes to the usual sights in the morning; white walls, wooden floor, a plain window in front of a wooden desk showing a bright, sunny day, his brass rose wand on top of the desk, a wooden dresser with a mirror half as long as he is tall attached vertically to the dresser and his face showing off of it. Overall, a typical bedroom. He got off his bed and made to stretch his body for a bit, letting go when he heard satisfying pops and got ready for the day. He recalled the previous day as he walked down the hall and was delighted at the memory of his new partner, a beautiful creature he named Verdandi. Sure, it was a giant mole with a penchant for finding jewelry, but it was his and it was majestic.

Walking to the great Alviss Dining Hall on a happy note, he entered the building with a push and struck a pose, feeling good that as always, he could hear the girls' whispering, hushed discussions and wait what? He let go of his flourish and looked around. The people who typically either talk loudly and animatedly, tried and failed to stop a giggle, or outright swoon at his arrival were ignoring him for someone else. Searching the place for the center of attention that managed to overthrow his grand entrance, he found them all looking towards Louise the Zero, or rather, her familiar, a being he assumed to be the half-human, half-ogre just from the sheer size of the man, though now that he thought about it, he was just a really muscular man. The large familiar was eating with his master and with Miss Tabitha, for some reason and he was speaking rather animatedly.

Guiche walked towards their table and sat opposite to them as is his typical seat and tuned in for anything interesting in their discussion. He wasn't annoyed that someone else took the limelight, he was just… surprised. Yeah, surprised. The blonde mage's face stayed calm and neutral while his hands roamed around to fill his plate with food.

"-old system is it not? I mean, the use of a chant is to make it easier for one to get used to feeling the buildup of magic as well as a means of subconscious identification of the element you are to call upon. Self-hypnosis, if you will." The familiar said, which Guiche couldn't help but find interesting. Talking of magic, and something not discussed in class at that. While he was not the studious type who would be actively searching for knowledge, he can't deny that it was a topic worth listening to.

"What!? That was never taught to us, and I think it has been so for six thousand years! How did your land figure that out? Why weren't we aware of that?" His classmate, the pinkette named Louise Valliere replied in a shout. Guiche winced at her volume. Does she not have an indoor voice? He was one for theatrics and booming speeches to rouse the crowds but that was just loud.

"I don't know about how it is done here, but I think I have a pretty good idea. It just means your knowledge of magic had gone stale. I'm not one for studying, my brother would be that guy, but I can tell that much. Have you not tried researching any further?" The familiar, Thor, Guiche corrected himself internally, answered in a way that felt condescending even if it wasn't. If that is true, then not only is he good-looking and built like a golem, but his magical intellect was superior too? Brimir help them, this man might lead the country into a new era.

"Back me up here Tabitha! There's no way one can do magic without a chant. The professors and scholars of today, if not the founder himself would have taught that if it was that way. I mean, six THOUSAND years and we have never thought about that!?" The pinkette once again, getting loud, but this time mentioning someone the blonde student failed to notice. Sitting to the left of this Sir Thor, was another classmate of his, a bluenette named Tabitha. She was short enough when compared to the rest of them, but sitting beside such a massive figure made her even more unnoticed.

"Possible. Not in the books though." Typical of the silent girl, she replied with few words while her face was buried in a book. She probably already finished eating for her to be doing that, Guiche noted. Still, he couldn't help but agree. How was it that they were not privy to this knowledge?

"B-but, the founder…" Miss Valliere tried again but faltered before even going nowhere. "W-we're a backwaters society by comparison…"

"No not really. While ours is all around better in most everything, the sights, the food and overall feel of this place is not much different than ours. We eat like this as well, only with bigger tables, much more food, barrels of ale on the side, and maybe some brawls here and there. Ah, fun times." Sir Thor really knows how to drive the point home, he thought. Pride is one thing most if not all nobility have in spades and yet his mere observations step on it like a rug. Is it to spite? Guiche asked in his mind. Had he been the one summoned as a familiar, he'd be plenty angry too. Just not this way, will he vent out his frustration.

On that note, did the man just accept being a failure of a mage's familiar? Not only is he a noble of some level, because THAT HAIR, Guiche noticed, is not one a mere commoner would be able to pull off looking regal yet rugged, but he's being demoted to a familiar to what he could only assume to be the worst possible mage. He doesn't hate the girl though, she is a fair maiden in her own right, but her magical talent is as bountiful as her chest, which is to say, not much.

Back to topic though, he has questions of his own that he hopes that the large man won't use him as a flail for butting in. "Uhm, Sir Thor… is it? Are there other advancements in your system of magic? What of golems?"

"Oh, hello. Thor is fine uhh…"

"Pardon me sir. My name is Guiche de Gramont. A classmate of Miss Valliere and Miss Tabitha, and earth element dot mage."

"Guiche. Okay. Yes, yes. Golem magic can be done chantless as well, and if what my father can do with the Destroyer armor holds the same with any talented mage, which I doubt, mind you, it can be done quite remotely. Farther than what you can imagine, actually."

He found the man nice enough, very casual too, if a bit annoying at how unknowingly competitive he is. Still nice though. He was about to ask more when another presence made itself known. Fiery red hair, tan skin and a chest that puts most women to shame, Kirche von Zerbst makes her appearance. She sat beside him, opposite that of the less buxom pinkette, which he noted was now sporting a frown, that he ignored in favor of noticing instead how the Zerbst's chest, cleavage seen via her shirt's top buttons being left open, jiggled a bit upon resting here bum on the seat.

"Why hello there Louise, you all seem to be enjoying quite a nice breakfast. Hello to you too, Guiche, Tabitha, and…" The tan bombshell spoke.

"Thor." The larger blonde filled in the blank as he reached for her hand to shake.

"Sir Thor, huh. My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, but you can just call me Kirche. I admire how your body is the stuff of legends. I hear you're a noble? How in Brimir's name did Valliere get you to play the part of being her familiar? How much did her family pay?" Guiche saw that the situation got a bit tense with those words. While he thought about it earlier and yesterday when the man was summoned, he never really thought about how he could just have been paid to do so.

"Zerbst! I did not pay anyone! I did the summoning ritual and he was sent forth. I swear on my name!"

"Really now Valliere? You're going to play along with that farce? I-"

"She really did summon me you know?" Sir Thor played middleman in the nick of time. The scraggly blonde thanked him for that. "Or rather, my father sent me, but that's beside the point. T'is true that I was summoned and not paid to do anything. Well, technically, I am being paid for my services should the need arise by being provided with quarters and sustenance, but uh…" Guiche facepalmed. The man knew how to ruin it as good as he can build it up.

"You're making it worst you stupid… gorilla!" The pinkette exploded metaphorically until she realized how the man in front of her was no mere commoner. "I-I mean…"

The man gave a hearty laugh. "Petty. Watch your temper girl."

Thor continued but this time, facing the new addition to their chat. "While I enjoy a good squabble, but this argument of yours and Louise. Really? How bad is this little master of mine for you to assume I'm a sham?"

"Well, she has never performed a proper spell correctly, for one. Every little thing ends in an explosion that sends the class in disarray. No matter the scope, no matter the element, she-" Kirche started, only to be shut down. He felt a bit sorry for the smaller girl, but Kirche had a point. Still, it was disheartening to see a maiden getting teary-eyed so the taller girl being silenced was comforting.

"Not everyone can perform magic that most see as a standard. Some are very, very specialized. I for one specialize…" The man stopped for a moment. "Specialized- in only one type of magic. And while I can do many smaller magic, I'm not the type for learning the more intricate ones. It may not be the best example, but it at least goes to show that just because one can't do somethings, doesn't mean that person can't do anything else."

Guiche watched with interest at how the summoned noble defended his master, then placed a large hand on her head. "And this little master, while she may not be well-studied in the intricacies of magic, you never know. She may just become the most powerful mage here with whatever spell she specializes in."

He chuckled inwardly at the way it was worded. He had a good point about specialization, but Miss Valliere is among the top in the class when it comes to studies so his 'well-studied' example falls apart. True to his thoughts, the girl looked conflicted between hugging him and slapping him in the face. Still, it was better than her being those tears right?

"That-" The redhead tried to speak again but was silenced.

"Kirche. Please stop." He was surprised Miss Tabitha of all people would step in, and he can tell that everyone else was as well. It was very out of character for her to do so.

"Ugh, fine. One question though Tabitha, since you didn't come to wake me up this morning. When did you get so buddy-buddy with Valliere? Does it relate to how I never saw you yesterday after the familiar summoning?" 'Uh-oh', Guiche thought. That's another can of worms.

"Library. Almost fought. Forced to give comfort. Don't ask." He never thought he'd ever see it but even through Miss Tabitha's most neutral face in the world, he could see mild annoyance in her eyes as it rolled away to another direction. Still, that was almost a sentence! 'Good job Miss Tabitha', he internally gave moral support.

"They were adorable, you know. Never thought a human could play the part of the uhh… what do you call it? Hug pillow?" Thor lightheartedly said as he smiled while putting a cup to his lips.

"Y-Y-You saw!? W-w-w-w-w-when did you see, how did you see and how much did you see!?" Louise once again exploded. This time though, Miss Tabitha joined in with a flat stare at Sir Thor. A long, long flat stare.

"Hooooh. Didn't know you swung that way, you two. Well, I'm fine with that. Can I keep tall, blonde and bulky over here in my room then? I might need some comfort too." Kirche said in a teasing manner, but then turned seductive.

"NO." Guiche couldn't help but snicker at that. Miss Valliere, Sir Thor and Miss Tabitha all answered at the same time, all with flat faces.

"My familiar is not sleeping with you, wench."

"Come back in maybe a few years."

"…" The bluenette just stared at Sir Thor, as did the pinkette.

He laughed. Hard. How weird this situation became all of a sudden. If only his darling Momorentcy was here to enjoy it with him, it would be all the better. Wait, the man opposite of him was deadly attractive. She's better off as far from him as possible.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Austrvegri Court –

* * *

It was a beautiful day, Tabitha noted. The silence was such that not even the whisper of the wind was heard. Great expanse of green with fellow students and their familiars all around her as she sat on the grass with her back against a tree. The bright blue sky dotted with just enough clouds to provide shade for their current activity without making it dark. Her familiar, her partner to her left, its body coiled around as it rested, and a loud redhead to her right. She likes Kirche, make no mistake, but taller girl could at least give her some peace and quiet to read, but one just has to tolerate the other, she supposed.

She looked to her friend doing exaggerated body language as she spoke without a sound. Raising her staff with one hand, she uttered a short chant and the world regained its sound, and along with it, Kirche's rants.

"Finally! I was seriously contemplating taking your book just so you'll listen to me." The dark-skinned woman said as she took a moment to catch her breath. "Tabitha. When did you become buddy-buddy with Valliere? I mean, it was only yesterday when I remember you two not even so much as looking in each other's direction. What gives?"

"Familiar. Angry familiar." Tabitha replied simply.

"I see. I suppose her familiar being such a big deal in more ways than one is a plausible explanation… but what happened though? Is it related to the rumors circulating about the academy guards being thrown around by Valliere's familiar?"

"Very angry familiar."

"He threatened her? I thought the runes would make familiars friendly. Why would he… Oh. Right. Human. So, he chased her around and ran through the guards, right? Then what happened?"

"Coincidence. Getting books to read. Face-off instead." One of the things she was thankful for was that for all her lack of social capacity, Kirche made up for with having a surplus of it. For while it was annoying that she went to bed with just about anyone, it was also a boon that she can understand what is being conveyed with little being said.

"I see. Then Valliere came running past you and you were caught in the crossfire. They're friendly with each other now, I suppose they made up some time then, and you were there to see it? Spill. What happened?"

"Comforted Louise. Agreement formed."

"I see. But still, Louise now, huh? And it was only yesterday when you don't even mention her. That's quite the comfort Tabitha. Am I supposed to be worried about losing my friend to Valliere?" Kirche answered playfully as she sat down on her dragon, Sylphid's tail. "Anyways, what about-"

"Tabitha! Hey… ugh. Zerbst." Speaking of, Louise came around seemingly looking for something. Great, she's not finishing this book today.

"Valliere. I see that you're pretty chummy with Tabitha now. What gives?" The tallest between the three of them spoke with a smirk as half-lidded brown eyes stared into furious pink ones that look as if she's trying to bore a hole on the former's head.

"That's none of your business Zerbst, but for your information, we got… acquainted… after… the whole angry disowned noble thing." Louise on the other hand, started off angry but quickly became shaken with the memory. Understandable though considering most nobles are sheltered and away from such terrifying experiences, her own notwithstanding.

"Oh. Well, I can see now how you two got so close. On another note, I want to get close to someone too. Think I can swap Tabitha over to you for tall, blonde and bulky over there?"

Tabitha and Louise became confused for a moment but they followed where Kirche was looking and all was made clear… too clear. There, walking towards them from what she assumes to be from the nearby maid quarters was the pinkette's familiar in all his top-naked glory. She looked to her friends to note their expressions; the taller one looked to be in heat as expected, and the shorter one was wide-eyed.

"W-w-w-w-why!" Louise shouted.

"Oh, hello there Louise, Tabitha and Zerbst, as my little summoner calls you. What's wrong girl?" Thor smiled as he recalled their names.

"Why the hell do you have such huge boobs!? It's not fair that even a guy has big ones!"

Tabitha looked down to her own body and felt a bit insecure after such a thing was pointed out, but it didn't bother her much. More chest mass means back pains and difficulty moving around at work.

"They're not boobs, Louise." He corrected as he tried and failed to put his shirt on. "Zerbst, I'd much rather you let go of my arm and my hand away from your crotch."

"And I'd much rather we warm up a little. My room, right now, how does that sound?" Her friend in perpetual heat replied as she tried to stop the much larger blonde from wearing his top.

"Much as I'd want to, I don't. Even I won't just sleep with what I assume to be minors. Not without parents' consent at least but that's not the point. I'd suggest you let go though, or else."

"Boo." The tan woman reluctantly let go and backed away. "This is but a temporary setback though. I will have you, or my name is not Kirche the Ardent."

She gave a wink and a seductive sway of hips. Meanwhile, the zero mage was having a dilemma with her hands out in front of her as if imagining how breasts the size of her familiar's would look on her. Tabitha gave a smile… internally at least, at how her new friend shook her head in horror at what she assumes to be how disproportionate she would look with breasts the size of her head.

"A-anyway! Thor, we were supposed to meet here an hour ago. Where have you been!?"

"I took a bath. I can't exactly use yours, however so I went elsewhere. Siesta was nice enough to point me to the maid quarters. The people there are nice, especially the women. They let me use their common bath without hesitation, and even provided me with clothes. The head chef is to be thanked for that, by the way. Quite the bulky fellow." Thor answered while pointing to his black pants, tied at the waist with finger-thick, brown rope, and a sleeveless, blue tunic with a v-neck design going halfway down to the center of his chest.

"You can use mine Thor. We can take a bath togeth-"

"Shut up Zerbst! No you don't Thor." Louise cut off Kirche midsentence and gave her a glare before looking back to her familiar. "We were to talk about how you would go about with your role as a bodyguard right? What weapon do you use? Do you need a focus?"

"No, no. I'm no longer able to use magic, right? A sword or two would be enough, though I can only wish that I get my hammer back."

"A hammer? Huh. Still, swords. Let's get you those tomorrow? Is there a particular type you need?"

"Not really. I suppose I will have to work out my sword skills. Ever since I was given my hammer, I didn't bother training with it again."

"Oh, I know. Why not get Guiche to make you some practice swords? It's his specialty right?" The redhead helpfully supplied.

"Oh right. Now that you mention it…" The pinkette nodded in agreement.

"Who's Guiche?"

"Blonde fop." Tabitha answered.

"Oh. Right. Let's get him then."

The bluenette nodded, whistled for her familiar and whispered a few words. The dragon, Sylphid immediately complied and flew off with a gust of wind. Mere moments passed when an extremely loud and feminine screaming was heard, followed by a thump as the dragon familiar returned with her task. Guiche de Gramont crawled from under the dragon while whispering something about never coming near reptiles again.

"Hello, friend Guiche. I am in need of your services. Are you free?" Thor said.

The blonde mage, upon learning he was not under attack, stood up and dusted himself. He made to cough so much as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks, Tabitha observed. "I-uh, suppose I am. Now, anyway. Oh, and did you guys hear a girl shrieking anywhere? I-I think I heard her way over there…"

"You mean the cry of a dying banshee I heard from high up in the air? I didn't even know Midgard has those. I only remember them being of Alfheim."

"Banshee?" Louise asked.

"Ugly, winged humanoid. They scream like an exploding volcano, if a volcano could shriek."

"H-help! You needed my help! What for!?" Guiche quickly tried to change the topic.

"We are in need of swords."

"Right. Swords. Anything you have in mind?"

"Well, a one-hand, single-edged sword would do for now." Thor then made motion with his hand, showing how long the sword would be.

"Hm. Very well. Prepare to be mesmerized Sir Thor, for a weapon worthy of your strength shall be made by Guiche the Brass!" The smaller blonde then pulled a rose wand out of his v-neck dress shirt, uttered a chant and swung the rose with the grace of a gazelle.

A petal fell to the ground and from there pulled earth onto it until it grew into a sword stabbed to the ground. The larger blonde drew the blade and inspected its edge. He seemed to be concentrating hard on the sword, as if he was very experienced with bladed weapons, of which he most likely is. As he did so however, his hand, specifically, the runes engraved upon his skin, glowed brilliantly. He then swung it around a few times; outward horizontally, inward diagonally from up high, then a stabbing motion.

He then held it with both hands and swung it vertically downward, which resulted in a gust of wind, throwing them off their feet, leaving an indentation of the blade on the ground. Tabitha had to admit, it was impressive. Too much so. She has never heard of a swing that strong, not even on larger beings like ogres. His level of threat went up another tier with that showing. 'What was with the glowing runes, though', she thought.

"Well. It's uhh…" Thor made a start, which Guiche answered with expectant eyes. He seemed to be waiting for praise.

"…It's pathetic, to be honest. The balance is off, the blade is a tad bit too long for its grip, and it doesn't feel like it's durable. Rather, with that swing, I think I bent it a little." Each and every word that came out of Thor's mouth was like a blade that struck the wide-eyed Guiche. Though it seems the larger man noticed it as well.

"B-but uh… It's plenty well for an amateur. You've given quite the effort for the likely short time you've trained in creating it. Your forte is golem creation right?" Thor quickly added to lessen the criticisms that the blonde fop received, but the damaged had been done. Guiche ran away, a crying mess.

"I'm… sorry?" Thor said, which earned him a glare from his master.

"Well, I suppose I can train you in the art of combat as well, Louise. Two stones with one bird, I think the term was that Siesta used back then? It wouldn't do for my little master to die just because you were separated from me for two seconds."

Louise dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Headmaster's Office –

* * *

The headmaster of Tristain's prestigious school of the magic arts glanced at the window to see his beloved students, mainly to revel in their youthfulness, and partly to chance spotting some showing of skin. One scene in particular caught his eyes, Guiche de Gramont was conjuring sword after sword, inspecting each one and then referring to what he could only guess was a guide on forging weapons. It was something to see the boy so motivated in anything other than wooing women.

He roamed his experienced eyes to another part of the Vestri Court. There, Louise Valliere and her familiar were training with swords, similar in make with the earlier blonde was making. As he did so, the sound of the door opening and closing alerted him to a third presence in the room, the second of which was his secretary, Miss Longueville, of course. It was followed by the sound of several scrolls being dumped on his table. ' _Ahh, Mister Colbert_ ,' he thought.

"Glad to see you've come my good man."

"Glad to be here headmaster. Unfortunately, I have no good news to report since I started observing them six days ago," Colbert said.

"I see. You said he was training the young Valliere in swordsmanship? Did you hear for what reason?"

"Yes. I heard him say something about her holding off a potential threat until he can arrive to finish it, as he claims is what is taught to his land's people. This… Asgard, he spoke of."

"Hmm. Well, he surely knows how to whip the child into shape. While she most certainly looks haggard, and that she looks like she aged a few years, it's still the best I've ever seen her. Her mind is occupied by something other than her failure, and her body is getting the help it needs to mature nicely… *cough* Where was I? Oh, yes. What of the girl's magic? Gramont is certainly improving leaps and bounds in his self-study for the past few days, what of his master?"

The suspicious stare his subordinate gave his old bones stung.

"Not much sir. While Miss Valliere is more optimistic about her classes nowadays compared to before, she has yet to actually improve. I suspect that this is because she is happier destroying something and cleaning it up than taking more of Sir Thor's combat lessons. That, or she's taking her frustrations out there. Also, apparently, despite how knowledgeable Sir Thor was of magic compared to a noble in Tristain, he claims that he actually knows little and that what he studied is barely passable for a scholar, though it is enough for a warrior. It makes me wonder how much more advanced Asgard is compared to us." The bald professor looked down in distress at how powerful such a country could be.

"I see. Notify the professors to continue with the observation, and you may do so as well with your research. We are threading a thin line between peace and war here, and that is disregarding Asgard. If the glowing runes are any indication, his position as a familiar of Valliere might be abused."

"Very well Headmaster," the subordinate told his boss with finality as he left the room afterwards, likely to get back on his research on the legendary familiars.

"You are so full of surprises, Sir Thor," Osmond said as he looked away from the window and back to his table. His eyes twitched at the stack of documents Colbert left for him to look through.

"Miss Longue-" He was cut off.

"I'm busy, Headmaster. With the work, you dumped upon me the previous day." The green-haired secretary said with a smirk and half-lidded eyes, as if saying in her mind, 'welcome to my world.'

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Vestri Court –

* * *

Louise sidestepped with great effort, a casual stab from her blasted familiar, who was all-too-fast for his all-too-big body. It had been six days since they started, and she was no closer to hitting her familiar than she was at the start. Heck, loathe as she was to admit, she kind of missed when she would sit in a quiet corner of the library to cry… err… study, because at least then, she wasn't busting her back off trying to hit an unhittable target.

She couldn't argue with the results though. Dead on her feet she may be after every session, she could very well notice how she's eating more than she normally does, which she could only translate to more body fat, and therefore, more chest.

Trying to deflect an overhead slash from a blunted brass sword, courtesy of Guiche for their training, she answered with her own stab, only to be met with air, as the tip of her sword stopped a little before touching him, even when she fully extended her attack. Reach advantage yet again, she thought as she backed off and tried to correct her distance. Louise sent a diagonal, an overhead, and a sideways slash and all were met with the opposing sword with ease.

Getting desperate as she felt her lungs burning from the intense workout, she swung her sword consecutively with reckless abandon; a rising slash, a downward strike, a horizontal swipe, a jumping swing. All of which were moves she remembers seeing from the knights she watched train under her mother during her childhood, and all of which did not connect. Thor outright stopped deflecting her blows and just settled for moving back with each swing, so that she falls short of actually hitting him.

She lunged forward only to be met with his sword swatting hers aside. The move threw her off balance and she crashed to the ground. Her tiredness caught up with her then and she found herself struggling to even sit up, so she settled for staring at his smirk while she gulped as much air as she could. She recalled his lessons the past few days; about a warrior's patience, where he must wait for the most opportune moment to strike.

"Ah, this reminds me of my little brother. He was always the least capable in physical combat, but he was also the best thinker. He would rather think around the enemy than try to fight it head on, something that I admire of him, even if that same quality always lands me into problems," Thor stopped for a moment to let her have a breather while he reminisces. All the while, she thought about how she did not apply said lesson.

"He was quite the troublemaker. Not quite bad as me, but he was the brains in most every operation. He also happens to be quite adept at launching empowered knives at enemy weakpoints, and has an interest of using ice, just like Tabitha."

She took the time to think of his other lessons, like assessing the environment, and finding holes she can prod to turn the tide to her side. She knew that she could not physically contend with a man who had arms wider than her legs, that was stupid, now that she thought about it. That's when it hit her, an idea.

"He's quite the talented liar as well, actually. He prefers to stay quiet for the most part, but he knows how to talk his way around with the straightest face in the nine realms. It's all in good fun, however. Why, I remember that time when he fooled me into believing that my mother was an elder god named Gaea. I remember crying to my mother, Frigga about that, only to be corrected and be told that Loki was just joking."

It was untested. It was stupid. It was dangerous, but it was also a chance she's willing to take at the moment, if only to get out of the past two hours of torture. She chanted a simple fireball despite the lack of focus. She prayed in her mind that the power of the spell was half of what it normally was. She prayed that it would actually work this time. She raised her hand towards the former prince.

"Why Louise, this is not by any chance, a ploy to delay our little le-" **BOOM!** An explosion the size of her familiar's body appeared behind him, dropping him to the ground in an undignified manner, face down and posterior up.

She closed her eyes half in fear of what might happen, and to hide a giggle at how her mighty familiar looked. Her explosions never killed or seriously injured anyone for some reason, so she wasn't too worried that her blonde partner is out of it. Rather, she's more worried of retaliation.

She opened her eyes to find her familiar on the ground, a bit blackened by the soot from her explosion, but it wasn't what caught her attention. Her eyes went wide, her mind racing even as she offhandedly heard Guiche and Tabitha coming towards them, if the footsteps and shouting were any indication.

Right. She did it. She cast a spell without a focus! Not only that, but her spell wasn't as strong it was supposed to be. She held it back. It worked! Excitedly, she tried to get up, only for her familiar to beat her to it as he stood up and dusted himself.

"Well done Louise," he said as he pulled her up and patted her on the shoulder.

"You actually managed to get a drop on me this time, and with a unique plan of attack as well. You've learned to uhh… do something." He paused as if to improvise what he was about to say.

"Oh yes, to keep calm and assess the situation perfectly today. Good job." It felt nice to be rewarded for her efforts, compared to the usual sneer and laughter she receives on a daily basis. It felt as if it was her eldest sister helping her, if her sister was a man and was a beefy fighter guy at that. She reveled in the thought that she succeeded in something today, not once, but twice. Nothing could ruin it at this point.

"But, that was far too dangerous to do without someone to keep watch. What would you do if that backfired and ripped off your arms?" Except that. Her mood went sour. "Oh, and this is for trying to blow my head off."

Ow! He pinched her! It hurt! What the hel!?

"Nonetheless, good work. You deserve to rest for now. Tomorrow is the day we get me a sword, right?" Thor smiled the biggest she'd ever seen. It was infectious too, since she felt her face contort into a smile as well. She thought, if this is something she can get good at, then maybe, just maybe, her luck is finally starting to get better.

"Little Tabitha, perfect timing. Can you help my equally tiny master up to her room? She gave it her all for the past five minutes and I worry that she may not have the energy to get back to her room."

"W-wait, Sir Thor! Did I see that right?! Miss Louise casted a spell without her wand!? What madness!" She heard the running blonde fop scream. 'How about that for a Zero?' she thought.

The recently arrived bluenette nodded, looked at her with what looked to be pitying eyes. ' _Fine! I'm not very fit_ ,' Louise thought. She took to the pinkette's side, held one arm over her shoulder and placed her other hand on the waist to support her body. She was happy that her familiar didn't carry her back to her room this time. Nice as it was to be held by such muscular arms, it was awkward as heck to be stared at by other girls they walked past, sighing all the while in envy at her. She even had to endure the damn Zerbst's shouting at the unfairness of the world all the while. Now however, that a fellow girl and one her size was bringing her to her room, that just felt so much nicer.

As they walked back to her quarters, she offhandedly heard some professors being called to the headmaster's office, something about a hammer.

* * *

 **Austrvegri Court** = Eastern Court; opposite to Vestri, which is old norse for West

 **AN:**

Thank you to everyone who followed and faved this story. Most especially to those who actually left a comment, because they took the time and effort to do so. I intend to finish this story, which is much more than I can say for my other one. Anyways, world building, a small timeskip. Nothing notable yet. The stuff lacking in the setting, namely, the names of the courtyards, the misc. people roaming about, etc., is difficult to build upon, but not impossible. Austrvegr is something I got from an old norse translation site, so it's cool. Also, easter eggs! Yay!

Anyways, 6k words, that's something. Yeah. Sorry, it's done in a bit of a rush since I had some free time and this has not been updated in a while, so I thought, let's just get this up for others to read. POV experiments once more, and some with two things happening at the same time.

I hope they're not too flanderized or something, and I hope I got their characters right. It's difficult to do so with an old series and one with so few to pull upon (Thor has 2 movies and 2 crossovers with the Avengers). That said, I have plans in the far future, but filling up the in-betweens of now and then is the hard part.

So yeah, I hope I got it down pat. Also, I intend to fight against my busy schedule to release a new chapter earlier in the future. Hopefully. Comments? Criticisms? Memes? Please and thank you.

Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this story.

Gemmysaur, out.


	4. Chapter 4: Journey into Mystery 2

Greetings, and welcome to chapter 4 of Storm Child.

 **I own neither Thor (the MCU version) nor Zero no Tsukaima.**

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Valliere's Room -

* * *

The weather is perfect today, Louise observed from her desk by the window. Cloudy, but not dark, just enough to not have the heat be a bother. She put down her quill and raised her arms above her strawberry-blonde head in a stretch before letting her arms fall back down to her sides. Finished with her letter to her dear sister Cattleya, she reviewed it one last time and, upon being satisfied, put it in an envelope and shoved it in her sling bag. She can't be late after all, lest she gets more time for her physical training.

Today being a free day, she and her familiar, Thor, agreed to have the trip to the smithy for a sword. Afterwards… they haven't really planned anything else. And so, the youngest Valliere marched towards the dining hall, half-aware of her surroundings as she thought of what else they could do. It would be a waste to spend the rest of the day cooped up in school for studies and training when they're already going to the capital after all.

' _Oh, right. I could give Thor a tour around the capital. Hehe, Thor… tour… Heh. Yeah, that'd be a good excu- I mean, means to familiarize him with this land. Yeah. Let's go with that. Good job me!'_

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Alviss Dining Hall -

* * *

She opened the great doors with a big smile, mentally patting her back for her genius. There, she was greeted by her big, blonde… 'life partner', now that she thought about it, her latest friend, Tabitha, Guiche, who she supposes can be called an acquaintance nowadays, that harlot, and a new addition to their gathering, Guiche's girlfriend, Momorentcy.

They were already seated, with Thor already halfway through what she assumed to be his second meal. He is a big man after all, so she let it be. She sat herself between the bluenette and the human familiar, took her portion that she again noted was more than what she used to eat, and dug in. As she ate, she noted how different her current situation was to a mere week ago. Contrasting to how she spent her meals back then, eating as fast as she can to get away from the judging eyes and having to withstand the whispers and laughs around her, nowadays however, she was sitting in a table full of two friends, one of which was silent and the other was boisterous as always, two acquaintances, one of which was animated and flashy, the other more subdued, and one Zerbst. It was a blast.

"So, Louise, did you finish writing your letter yet?" Tall, blonde and smiling said in between bites.

"Oh, yeah. I'm ready to leave after eating. Are you?" She replied with a smile. Clearly, her familiar must possess the power of infectious smiles.

"Of course, of course. Matter of fact, I'm ready now." Her familiar said as he stood up and motioned to carry some of their used plates to the servants' washing area, five in total stacked one above the other. She looked around to see Guiche's and Tabitha's plate gone, and it came to no surprise to her who owned the remaining plates.

"Oh? Going on a date Valliere? And you're leaving Tabitha behind too? I never saw you as someone who swings both ways." The dark-skinned bimbo said with a smirk.

"Can it Zerbst! We're just going out to buy Thor a sword! It's not a d-d-d-d-date or anything!" Truly, how can this woman annoy her so.

"Then it doesn't matter I tag along, right? Scratch that, how 'bout we all tag along?"

' _Tch,'_ she thought. _'It was a trap from the get-go. Well, it doesn't matter anyway.'_

"Sure. Why not? I don't mind. In fact, I was thinking of asking Tabitha to go too." The pinkette replied with a strained smile.

"Perfect! I was waiting to ask sir Thor if I can come along. That you allow us to come along is fine too. What about you my milady, Momorentcy?" Guiche butted in, which, Louise was grateful for.

"Oh, me? I'm fine, Guiche. I still have things to do first, so you can go without me." The blonde, drill-haired girl beside him replied in a clearly furious fashion. "Why don't you ask that other girl with the soufflé? Maybe she wants to go?"

"Katie? Momorentcy, please. You are the only one-" He never got to finish his sentence as their classmate Momorentcy stood up.

"Goodbye Louise, Tabitha, Kirche. And please give Sir Thor my thanks for entertaining my questions. I shall take my leave here." She said as she walked away, leaving a dejected Guiche behind.

"Sorry, maid Siesta seemed adamant on having a friendly chat. She agreed to have it tonight though when I offered an alternative. So, what did I miss?" Thor said as he looked towards his master, then to everyone else who were wide-eyed at his fellow blonde male.

"Guiche happened." Tabitha said in her typical low volume voice.

"I… see."

Louise then watched on at how her familiar pulled her fop of a classmate up and talked about how they can talk about it anytime, and that Thor is willing to help if need be. She also noted how Thor was fine, excited even, with most everyone coming along with them.

"Now then. Let's go! We're wasting daylight when there's so much to do in town." The redhead said as she practically carried Tabitha like one would a cat. A cat that was trying to escape and get back to her seat, anyway. Louise looked at why she would want to return and noticed a book. _'So that's why'_ , she thought.

Louise. Come on, let's go. The horses are not readying themselves, you know." Her familiar said as he and the others walked to the door.

"They're readied by the school's barn manager you know." She said as she grabbed the book. "Wait up!"

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Seior Road, near the Capital City, Tristania -

* * *

The group of students and one familiar on horseback galloped along the dirt road to the Tristain's capital city, Tristania, which Thor noted to be lazy naming. It had been two hours and forty since they left, and according to the guards, there's still another twenty minutes before they get there.

Louise and Tabitha, the front of the group, rode on one horse as per the manager's suggestion to save money. The former was in a good mood, clearly enjoying the fact that her bluenette friend was leaning on her. The latter too was in a good mood, enjoying the fact that she got her book back and had the time to read it, regardless of it being a bumpy ride. It was followed by Kirche who was also enjoying the ride as she can steal long glances at the former Asgardian prince. Guiche came in third and he too was having a good time, as he blatantly stared at jiggling mammaries. Lastly, Thor road at the rear of the group and he too had a smile on his face but for an entirely different reason. One that had his warrior blood on high.

The trees surrounded them on both sides and the grass covered all the ground except for the one they followed. The sky was high into the blue sky though its rays of light were blocked by canopies of green leaves. Local wildlife came in and out every now and then, which intrigued the thunderer as those were something new to him. Sure, there were small animals in Asgard, but they were less of the 'small enough to climb trees' variety, even if there are, but more of the 'big enough to ram a person' type.

He also took in the varying colors of the lush forest around him as he is reminded of the adventures they had across the realms. The material collection runs with the dwarves, the lazing around in one of the elven forests and the showing off at the mortals of Midgard hundreds of years ago and the flirting with the Valkyries. Good times those were.

He was pulled out of his musing as he heard Louise mention the city walls coming into view. They made haste into the city proper, leaving their horses at the stables at the capital's gates. Thor took in the view of the great city of Tristania and to his dismay, it was not all that much. White cobblestone roads, people in their supposed common garb, vendors selling fruits and meat, buildings of either wood or stone make, but the most notable of all was the fact that the people were moving around in droves while the space provided between the buildings were barely sufficient to hold them there.

"This is Bourdonne Street, the widest avenue in Tristain!" Louise supplied with glee, as if a tour guide to foreigners.

"It's impressive, I have to say. Not that Germania's any less." His master's rival said as she looked around while twirling her hair.

"Ah, yes. Truly, our capital is a marvel to behold. The atmosphere is unparalleled." Guiche agreed with a pose, one hand at the back of his head and the other straight away from his body, parallel to the ground and holding his rose wand.

"It's… tiny. Don't get me wrong, it's a lively place, but this being the widest avenue in Tristain and it's not 5 mails wide is just… tiny." The Asgardian answered with a disappointed face.

"What!? This is plenty wide. How wide would an avenue even need to be?!" His master reacted in shock at her familiar's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, the rainbow bridge that connects Heimdall's observatory, the entrance to Asgard, to the city proper, is more than twice this road and the common grounds are more than 15 mails. Enough for civilians to walk by and for warriors to train at the same time."

"T-that's huge! Why would you need to have space for both civilians and warriors in one area!? Don't you have training grounds for that?" Typical reaction of his master with regards to the realm eternal. Understandable, really.

"I'd have to agree Sir Thor. Is it not typical to provide separate grounds for soldiers?" Guiche said.

"Yeah, darling. I mean, I may come from a land considered barbaric, but putting two different types of people together is just… isn't that bad?" Kirche also gave her opinion.

"Accidents." Tabitha too.

"Now that you point it out, that does sound dangerous. It matters not anyway since most everyone is a warrior at some point, and the more dangerous or large-scale practices are kept away from the regular citizens. I suppose it was designed that way to promote the ability to act in difficult situations, that a civilian will be able to run without doing so in the path of a soldier's blade." He defended.

"Well, if you put it that way, it does make sense." The smaller blonde commented.

"Oh, and our buildings are primarily of metal, and are far, far larger. You could say that Asgard is a fortress in itself." Thor finished with a smile as the others were flustered at the information of an extremely advanced nation somewhere out there.

"R-r-regardless! We're not here to wander around anyway. We're here to buy you a blade." Louise shifted the conversation, complete and utter defeat in her eyes.

And so they walked along the cobblestone paths, stopping every now and then to sample the local cuisine or buy random knick knacks along the way. An hour or so of searching led by a clearly lost pinkette running on directions from strangers, and they finally arrived at a blacksmith shop. It was a golden brown building of stone make, clearly aged if the discoloration on the paint and the plants growing outside were any indication. It had a yellow sign hung above its wooden door with a drawing of a hammer crossed with a sword on it. Nothing special, but it was what they were looking for.

They entered with the chime of a bell and a repulsive smell as well as a dingy interior. It was just plain dirty. It didn't help that it was also dark, what with there being only one window that barely received sunlight and the inside was illuminated by a mere two lamps. That said, the former prince let the kids, sans his master stay outside.

He noted though, how the shopkeeper at the right side of the store if viewed from the entrance, looked at them with a bright smile. His advanced age was seen on his face, grey beard and receding hairline, the wooden pipe was alive with smoke as it dangled from his mouth, and he wore a dirty white shirt topped with a green apron smudged with oil that was hidden behind the counter from the stomach, downwards. Putting that aside, he looked around the place and saw various weapons lined along its walls, on the floor via stands, shoved into barrels and displayed on the shelves. There was also a detailed, if old knight armor on the keeper's left-hand side.

"My lady and gentleman! My fine sir and madam! All my wares are reasonably priced! There is nothing criminal here!"

His master replied in lieu of himself, ignoring the fact that the man before her even mentioned the word, 'criminal'. "I wish to buy a sword for the man behind me. He prefers one-hand swords. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh… that's rather weird… a noble buying a sword? Quite strange!"

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well… priests wave sacred staffs, soldiers wave swords and nobles wave wands, do they not? Isn't that the rule?"

The shopkeeper then looked at him, starting from his face, then down to his arms. The old man was then met with enlightenment it seemed.

"Oh? A disowned noble perhaps? One that now serves under a master, yes? Yes, yes. Very well. Please wait a moment."

Thor put his attention on the shopkeeper's items that he was bringing out. Various one-handers were placed on the counter; from a rapier, an estoc and an epee to a scimitar, a falchion and an arming sword. It was quite the variety. They were a bit rusted, but all of it were in good enough condition to be fixed by some cleaning.

"Speaking of which, it seems that nobles like to let their servants bear swords lately. They tend to pick from one of these weapons here." The shopkeeper said. "Though, if I might give a suggestion, how about this beauty right here?"

The keeper then looked towards them with a sinister glint in his eyes as he turned to get another one behind him. Held in the keeper's hands as he turned back to them was a golden sword sheathed in quality leather. It was a mail and a half long with a wide blade, a long handle and a hand guard lavishly decorated with jewels. It looked something that will not be out of place above a noble's fireplace.

"This right here is a broadsword made by the famed Germanian alchemist, Lord Shupei. It is enchanted to cut through steel with ease and will resist most any scratch that an enemy swordsman can deal upon it. It is also fitting to be worn in noble gatherings as its beauty will fit right in. It may not be what you're looking for, but it is the cream of the crop in my shop."

Thunderer met Zero eye to eye, and from there he saw sparkles. It seemed that his master very much approved of the half-baked sword that was being suggested to them.

" **Ha! The nobles you scammed, you mean?"** A disembodied voice was heard.

"Shut it Derf!" Shouted the old man as he then looked back at them with a smile as he attempted to placate them. "Ahh… don't mind the voice. It's just that-"

"May I know who we're speaking with?" He called, disregarding the man before him entirely.

" **Oh? Someone who acknowledges my presence?"** Answered the voice. **"Over here big man. Barrel to your left."**

The Odinson went and searched the nearby container, guided by the voice, and pulled out a rusty old sword of the same length as the previous one, though slimmer and had a longer, white-wrapped handle. It looked to have a black blade with a single edge and had a bronze-colored guard that took up to a fifth of the blade's length, though said guard's extension only occupied the blunt side. With his experienced eyes, he saw the blade to be of quality make despite its badly maintained appearance.

"Hello. I am Thor and the pinkette behind me… you can see, right? The pinkette behind me is Louise."

" **Thor? You look more like 'Partner', if I do say so myself. What do you say? Ignore that old bastard's words and pick up a real sword, huh?"**

"What!? It's a piece of junk! I mean, sentience aside, it's badly kept and frankly, it's annoying. It doesn't even begin to compare to Lord Shupei's masterpiece!" The mage of zero said.

"I thank you for your kind words madam… Derf! Shut it and get back in the barrel! Sir, if you will…"

"I like this one. How much for this sword?" He said. His eyes of the brightest blue, not taking no for an answer.

"Sir, that-"

"Thor! Why that one!? There's a perf-"

" **Hush girl. Let the man who knows long, hard and stabby stuff do the talking."** If this 'Derf' had a face, it would most likely be smug at the moment.

"Shut up you pathetic piece of-"

"Louise. Enough. I choose this sword, and that's final. It is mine to wield anyway." Thor said with finality. "Now, how much for this one, keeper?"

Said shopkeeper sighed in surrender. "Eh, 100 new gold will do. Just… take it off my hands. I suppose that's a win enough for me already."

"Verily! I think we have this for cheap, yes?"

"Whatever. It's barely a bump on our budget so why not?" Louise too sighed in surrender as she handed the money. "Give us something to clean it up with too, just so it looks at least presentable to a commoner."

With that, they exited the shop with the larger man showing off his new sword, _'Derflinger the Great'_ as it called itself, to the others. They had mixed reactions to say the least; the redhead, Kirche clearly disliked it, Guiche seemed excited about the sword that can talk, and Tabitha just stared. Regardless, Thor saw it as a victory. He could very well imagine himself in full silver battle armor similar in aesthetic to his father's, with his left arm covered in armor, Mjolnir on his left hand and Derf on his right.

The group walked out into the main road perpendicular to Bourdonne which had a large fountain at its intersecting point, when Kirche spoke. "Now that we got that out of the way, we have half the day left to ourselves. How about we explore the city? Maybe walk by the castle along the way? What do you guys say?"

Everyone, even Tabitha, lit up in interest. It was something of a curiosity for sheltered children who live in a school, separate from the nearest city by hours of horse ride, to explore by themselves, unhindered by adults and servants, and as such, they all gave their thoughts on where to go and which to see. The next few hours were thus spent wandering around, continuing their previous task of sampling cuisine and seeing sights.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Fredonner Street -

* * *

"Did you find the tour satisfactory, darling?" Zerbst said, which irritated her a lot.

"What do you mean tour, you Germanian harlot!? You didn't even know left from right! You're the reason we had to pass Peyman's Potion Shop three times!" She, Louise shouted in exasperation.

"Details, details, Valliere. This is one of the reasons you don't have a boyfriend, you know." The dark-skinned woman ended with a wink as she continued to jam as much of the Asgardian familiar's arm to her chest.

"You… Wha… I… Shut up! Let go of my familiar right now! Thor, do something!"

"Haha, okay, that's enough kids. Zerbst, you may let go of my arm now." Thor finally spoke and did so as he pulled his armed away from a disgruntled Kirche. "I suppose our supposed tour is done for the day?"

"Oh! The castle! We have yet to visit the castle." Guiche said. "We're about a few minutes of walking away from the castle gates. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can chance the princess or her knights nearby! Ah, men who see the princess and not be able to say she's beautiful does not exist. Onwards my friends, let's not miss the chance!"

The younger blonde's words made everyone want to see the princess, but for different reasons. Guiche's was obvious. Tabitha didn't even react at all, which was to be expected, she supposed, but her straight face is adorable too. Zerbst, that wench, is most likely thinking of comparing herself to Henrietta. Suffice to say, it is not even a match. Thor, she didn't know, but he appeared to be determined for some reason. Was it because as a former prince, he wished to meet this land's royalty? That said, she herself, wanted to see her best friend again. Oh how she missed her younger days.

Reaching the gate, they were disappointed to see that it was blocked off and guarded. It seemed something serious happened inside. Could this have something to do with the rumors and other things she heard in school? The attack at the garden? It's been a while since it was heard of and it's still unsolved, it seemed. Too bad though, their little adventure stops here.

"The castle's not available at the moment guys. Too bad." Louise notified the rest and offered her suggestion.

"Aw. I wanted to at least see the princess walking around the garden like a-"

"Okay, Guiche. We get it, she's pretty. You can stop now." Kirche stopped their overenthusiastic friend, and he didn't seem to like it but let it go anyways.

"Go home?"

"I suppose so Tabitha. Let's go home, Thor. We'll see the princess in school in the coming days anyw-" She stopped and looked around, only to find her familiar missing. "Thor?"

 **! !**

The guards at the gate suddenly burst into action, running towards the castle. Screams of pain combined with a chorus of shouts filled the air as whatever it was that happened seemed to be serious. Curious and concerned, the group of students came to see what was going on, only to find something they never expected at all. There was the missing person in their group, fighting off an entire squad of guards as he ran towards the garden.

"S-should we follow? I mean, I'm all for helping Sir Thor with whatever he's doing if it wasn't going to put my head on a guillotine and my family out of nobility." Guiche said, and frankly, she agreed.

Why was Thor even attacking the castle? Envy? Was he a spy sent to sabotage the Tristanian royalty?! W-what if…

*Slap*

"Snap out of it Louise! We need to get Thor to stop and he's your familiar, and therefore your responsibility. If anything, if we don't stop him from doing anything more, your family's done." Unexpectedly, it was the Zerbst who brought her back to the reality of the situation.

With renewed determination, Louise looked towards her classmates. "I don't know why Thor's doing this, and I want to find out why. But Zerbst is right, we need to stop him first before this all spirals out of control. Will you help me?"

"Yes." Guiche said. "On my family's good name, we can't allow such a thing happening. That, and Sir Thor's a friend that may need help."

"Of course. Darling has a lot of explaining to do after all."

They looked towards the last member of their group, the silent bluenette, Tabitha who seemed torn at what to do. Louise can only barely understand the gravity of the situation, and considering that her petite friend and Zerbst are from another country, it most likely goes double for them.

"Tabitha, you don't need to. You can just-"

"Might as well." The glasses-wearing girl said as she ran through the now empty gates.

They all stared at one another for a few seconds, before finally chasing after their friend. Louise stopped for a moment though. She looked at a confused redhead behind her who also stopped.

"And Kirche. Thank you."

The pinkette ran in, whipping out her wand.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Castle of Tristain -

* * *

Agnes, the ever vigilant knight with boy-cut, blonde hair kept watch on childish antics of the one she is to protect. Princess Henrietta has yet again slipped past her tutors to have her afternoon walk around the garden. It was a ritual at this point, that her highness walks around the large open space to smell the flowers, wave at the passersby peeking in from the gate and just sitting on the grass before she slips back in. It amused her, so much so that despite her having the stiffest face in the kingdom, she couldn't help but relax her lips into a smile.

Her green cloth chainmail extended down to her shins but a v-cut was made on the front, giving view of a black skirt and exposed legs, covered halfway down with light brown stockings. Her arms covered in black sleeves and metal forearm guards were half-swinging as she walked and half-ready as her equally gloved left hand held her sword's handle at all times, and a while cloak signifying her position fluttered as she did so. It was quite a shock to her then when everything went wrong. The leader of the princess' personal knights, the all-female Musketeers, was broken out of her musing when she heard shouts and sounds of combat from the garden. Immediately, she pulled the princess back inside and screamed for her knights to protect Princess Henrietta. She looked back to the garden and saw armored men being ragdolled in droves by what looked to be a large man with speed that far betrays his size.

An intruder suddenly entered the palace and ran straight for the garden when the entrance to the castle itself was only straight from the gate. The only reason she could think of at the moment was that the man came at the exact time of her highness' afternoon walk. 'So, Henrietta is her target then,' she thought.

Her knights finally arrived and surrounded the princess as they began to bring her out of harm. She, meanwhile, observed the situation and made to look out for any of the intruder's accomplices. That said, she couldn't believe how easy it was for the man to dispatch entire squads of highly trained soldiers. Any swing they made with their swords was repelled by his own, and any attempt they made to body check him into the ground was met with his arm swinging around like a bear's paw. He even at one point, kicked a cavalry man and his horse with both legs in the air, sending the pair into the other infantry.

Each move lacked elegance that was drilled into them in training, but held power. His fighting style was spartan; brutal and efficient. There was no flair like an arrogant upstart, there was no outstanding technique born of talent, there was only sheer skill gotten from a lifetime of combat coupled with impossible strength and speed.

The knights were in disarray and in panic from the suddenness of the attack. They have yet to have someone to lead, which they desperately needed. She needed to somehow control the situation, but her authority did not extend to those outside the musketeers. Torn at what to do, it was then that she was called upon by Jules Mazarin. Introduced as the heir of the previous regent of the crown and is now the current Chief Minister, he held great intelligence and cunning in his youthful self. His slicked back, black hair however, was in disarray, pitch black eyes looked to her in worry. His white and green robes were sticking to his lithe form with sweat. It seemed he ran towards them from his office.

"What's happening, Captain?!" He said.

"We're under attack, sir. Alone he may be, his skills and physical prowess more than makes up for it. The knights are in confusion from the suddenness of it all. They need to be put in line." She replied with urgency.

"Very well, I will take full responsibility of your actions. Go out there do as is needed while I, and your musketeers will secure the princess. Go!" It was all she needed to act, and so she ran towards the knights' defensive line. With hopes that they would follow her orders, Agnes Chevalier de Milan, leader of the Firearm Squadron, barked her orders.

"Stop charging like idiots! Form groups! Fill your ranks and surround the enemy! Keep him from moving!"

She brandished her own weapon as she positioned herself on the outside of the human barricade that the knights are building up. Looking on, she got what she wanted when the bumbling soldiers finally formed a coherent structure and was now in a circle around the lone enemy. Said enemy was a single, large man with blonde hair and short beard. He wore a sleeveless brown tunic that reaches his groin and opened at the end in a 'V' at the front, fastened to his waist with a belt, black pants and brown boots. It was topped by a black cloak that reaches his ankles. It most likely hid his arms and his 'arms', referring to the sword he had on hand, when not moving, but was now streaking in the wind as he spun around to have a look at all his enemies.

She also noted how, despite less attacking and more embarrassing the soldiers, none of them were dead or seriously injured. Rather, it seemed he merely knocked them out or hurt them enough to not be able to move temporarily. Then, there was his position. He was standing in the crater that held the mysterious hammer that dropped there a few days back.

"Hold your positions. He's not moving to attack us." The soldiers did as she called and stood in place, though they did not relax from their combat positions.

"Surrender! We have you surrounded." She called, but he didn't budge.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us? How many allies do you have around us?" She shouted when he didn't acknowledge her previous words.

' _That's his target?'_ She mused. It was too heavy to move, much less lift. Not even for someone like him who can wrestle a fully armored knight off his feet with one arm. It didn't seem to deter him though as he smiled when they didn't move, sheathed his sword and left it to be held with his left hand when he saw that no one else made a move. She was momentarily lost in her thoughts and so forgot to issue the command to do so. She rolled with it anyway in favor of watching the man walk to the hammer and reached for it with his hand, as if it was his by birthright and that he was only reclaiming what he lost.

He pulled. Then he pulled. And pulled. He then pulled with both arms, dropping the sword, and yet the hammer didn't budge. A lunatic then? A ridiculously skilled one? Did he think it a magical weapon that can reject wielders unworthy of its power or something? Laughable to say the least. Regardless, it was a chance. She raised her sword so as to call for a deathblow as she shouted for the knights to follow, when she was called to a stop.

"Wait! Agnes! Stop! He… he's crying? I think?" Princess Henrietta ran back with the entirety of her private guards, as well as an exasperated Cardinal.

"Princess, he's too dangerous to keep alive. His physical strength matches that of an ogre after all!"That said, her highness did have a point, now that she looked at him. He was on his knees in despair, looking up the sky like there was a god out there that watched over him, screaming. He then went silent and looked down, despondent.

"Let's put him in jail instead, Agnes. I think he has a reason for what he did, and he didn't kill anyone too." The princess said. Agnes was between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, the man did make it a point to not kill anyone, on the other, he was more beast than human and is clearly well-trained to use it.

"Very well milady. Restrain him and bring him to the dungeon for interrogation. Him, and the kids that came with him." Agnes said as she pointed to the kids that had a look of surprise and fear on their faces.

* * *

 **Storm Child**

\- Castle of Tristain -

* * *

"What in the world were you doing you stupid familiar! What made you think that it'd be a grand idea to raid the Royal Palace of Tristain of all places!?" The pinkette shouted at the unresponsive familiar. Tabitha doesn't know what happened, but she had her guesses. He made mention of a hammer before after all, and the thing in the crater most definitely looks the part, if a bit exaggerated.

"That's enough Valliere. I don' know what just happened either, but if he's that affected by it, it must mean something of great importance, right? Back me up guys." Kirche of all people, she noticed, was the one trying to calm down the raging Valliere for a few minutes now.

She recalled the previous events. Thor disappearing on them, finding him fighting off a group of knights, their subsequent capture, and the alarmed, confused and pained faces of the knights, the concern of the princess, and the smile of the Cardinal. A lot of information to filter and check for importance, but none of which she can manage behind bars. She should have declined, but then, what did that make her? These people, she supposed she can call them all friends. She would rather not abandon them.

"But he got us into this mess! So what if he found his hammer? Is it worth sending us all to jail!? Not only have we doomed ourselves for even being there with him, but we also doomed our families. What will they say about us, huh!?"

"Oh cut the crap Valliere, we-" Kirche tried again, only to be stunned silent.

"I'M SURPRISED WE'RE EVEN ALIVE AT THIS POINT, ZERBST!" Everyone else went silent too.

"I'm sorry, everyone. Louise. I was overwhelmed. At long last, I found my hammer. My ticket home. My one last thing that connects to Asgard. I guess, I just wasn't thinking straight." Thor finally spoke, but he did not look up from his spot at the corner of the cold prison cell.

"Oh? Oh!? That's it!? That's-"

"It was a gift from my father. Before I was banished for my stupidity. I suppose I haven't learned a thing."

"I think, we should appeal to the princess about Sir Thor's plight. She's the one who spared us after all. Maybe, just maybe, this'll all blow off after." Guiche said as he stood by the steel bars that kept them in.

"If only it was that easy, Guiche." The brunette said.

"Well, we-"

"Thor." A new arrival joined their conversation. What ticked Tabitha off however, was that she didn't even notice anyone coming. She looked towards the source, as Guiche fell back towards them in surprise. Black hair, onyx eyes, fair and youthful skin, white green robes. The newly appointed Chief Minister. She looked towards the older blonde and found him wide-eyed.

"We have come to a decision to hear you out. On why you decided to attack the castle. You and your friends will be sent to court tomorrow, but tonight, you and I will be speaking by our lonesome. I will send some knights to fetch you, do I make myself clear?" Eyes as dark as night were solemn and his face, neutral. His hands were behind his back the entire time, clearly not worried about any retaliation from their enormous ally.

"Yes sir." Tabitha spoke in lieu of the others still recomposing themselves.

"Very well. I will see you tonight then, Mr. Odinson. Good day." With that, the enigmatic gentleman turned around and left. She looked to Thor again, but he was still unmoving. Likely overwhelmed by what just happened. She had to ask though, why is it that 'the' Cardinal Mazarin had to personally come over to tell them that. That however, is for another time. She had to do her part in calming down the pinkette after all.

She sighed. Pillow time it is then.

* * *

 **Bourdonne Street** – A named street in the setting.

 **Peyman's Potion Shop** – A named shop in the setting. It's canonically beside the weapons shop, but meh.

 **Heimdall's Observartory** – The golden dome at the end of the rainbow bridge. It opens the Bifrost.

 **Seior Road** – Seior is a type of sorcery in norse society during the late Scandinavian iron age. Made this one up.

 **Thor's imagine spot** \- The one with the silver armor, dual-wielding Derf and Mjolnir… that comes from the comic, Thor: God of Thunder. Specifically, Old King Thor's design.

 **Asgardian common area sizes** \- The size of the common areas in Asgard and the width of the rainbow bridge is from the movie. I had to pause shots to measure, though it may not be indicative of the actual "common" roads in Asgard. Rather, it's from random scenes with Asgardians walking about. That said, I just bullcrapped my way through explaining why Thor and some seemingly civilian-dressed people were walking around beside armed spearmen doing their training exercises. The scene for this is in TDW btw. Heh.

 **AN:**

Sorry for the very, very, very long gap between this chapter and the last. I was partly busy, partly uninspired and partly lazy AF. It's embarrassing that I said last chapter that I'll try to release the next one earlier, but didn't end up doing it at all until recently. Anyways, here it is at long last, and it may not be up to par. Not a lot has happened but progress, yay? First chapter where canon gets thrown out the window, so that's something I guess. Building up their friendship as well as building the world itself since I find it lacking. Excuse me if I add names to places that lack it. I'll mention which is which at the end of every chapter when needed, as is the case with the above.

On another note, thank you for all the people who are following this story. I appreciate it a lot that people appreciate this random idea I tried putting into words. I'll answer some questions now before I forget them later on. Oh, and would you rather I answer reviews per chapter or go with a show, don't tell approach? I'm fine with either, maybe, I'll just base it on my mood or something.

 **Guest (Ch1)** – We know that it's not mind control but minor manipulation. Thor doesn't though. Thor does, however, notice when people try to mess with his mind.

 **Guest (Ch1)** – Maybe, maybe not. I have 3 different points in time to choose from where he can call it once again though.

 **Aline1 (Ch2)** – I read through the ZnT novel for when I need ideas and for when I forget some things (since the anime has some slight differences in the timeline) and I can't remember reading about their afterlife being Valhalla. That's awesome! Thanks for the heads up. I'll see where and when I can incorporate that if possible. Thanks for reading.

 **Javichuelas (Ch2)** – I want to do that idea, but it's too much of an easy reference to use it very early in the story. I want to use it elsewhere to differentiate Thor more from this society that isn't much different from his.

 **YuriPetrov (Ch2)** – I don't want to discontinue this or put it on an indefinite hiatus like my other story. I intend to get this as far as I can. Hopefully, I can update this more consistently.

 **TheOkWriter (Ch2)** – Soon dude. One thing I dislike about the first Thor movie is that he became unworthy, got a girlfriend, learned humility and became worthy again over the course of a weekend. I intend to drag it out a bit so Thor can learn properly and not seem like an asspull.

 **AgentDraakis (Ch2)** – One is my least favorite character, and one is Tabitha. I may or may not ship them, but I want to build Louise out of her crapterization, and give Tabitha more screentime because reasons. Yeah.

So many ideas going around my head and half the time, they're unrelated to this one. I mean, I have Mushoku Tensei x Fate Grand Order, Starcraft x Akame ga Kill and Sword Art Online: Alicization x RWBY written down, but all are only general timelines, climaxes and chapter 1's. The other half (of the time) are about this fic, but it's for later on in the story, and not this one. Sooooo yeah.

Comments? Criticisms? Flames? Links to some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? Please and thank you.


End file.
